


Learning to Rule

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: The Once and Future Alien [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cavall the Dog Returns!, F/F, Fluff, Hunting, Kara isn't Miserable Anymore, Kara's Collection of Animals Grows, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Medieval Social Norms, Multi, Quests, They're All Dorks In Love, Time Travel, Tournaments, What Would J'onn J'onzz Do, Wonder Woman and Arthurian Legends References, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: The world has changed in a year as Arthur and Morgana attempt to make their realm a better place. They're finding their greatest problem being avoiding all the eligible candidates for marriage being thrown at them however. Magic is still banned, but it's beginning to come back and it will only be so long before they're forced to change the laws. New treaties must be signed, quests completed and Kara would just be happy if there were fewer assassination attempts.





	1. The Sidhe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this installation of the series! I'm afraid I don't have a nerdy rant on Arthurian Legends for you all today; it's too early and my brain isn't on. But have no fear I'm far too gone for this series to end prematurely or the rants to end.

Morgana laughed, delighted, as her horse Llamira leapt over the fence. The wind blew the hair behind her. She felt the exhilaration of the hunt, the blood in thrumming in her veins. The heavy thump of a heavier horse flying over the fence as well came from behind her. Looking over her shoulder she laughed louder as she saw the invigorated bright look in Kara’s eyes with Arthur running his horse abreast with her. The rest of the hunting party was several horse lengths behind. 

Loosening the reigns even more she gently led her horse through the trees. She’d hunted these woods since she was a child, weaving between their perilous maze was as easy as breathing. The sounds of the dogs baying drew her like a loadstone to their quarry. Pulling up she looked into the small ravine where the dogs had cornered a large boar. “I seem to have beaten you Arthur. I believe that means you must sit through the council meets without me for the rest of the week?” 

“You cheated.” He panted as he reigned in his horse besides her. “You didn’t wear your mail, the lack of weight is the only reason you got here first.” 

Reaching down to the side of her saddle she unhooked her crossbow. “Don’t be a sore loser Arthur, it’s not very kingly now is it?” 

“And riding in pants is queenly?” He pulled up his poled lance with the crossguard. “Ser Zorel has corrupted you.” 

Kara snorted from where she had dismounted. “The pants predated my arrival in Camelot.” 

“I do remember quite a lot of corrupting.” Morgana smirked at Arthur as she adjusted her grip on her bow. “A great deal of it actually.” 

Arthur nearly fell out of his saddle as he dismounted. “MORGANA!” His red face popped back up as he looked up at her. “I don’t want to know anything about that!” 

“Oh don’t be such a prude.” She giggled as the rest of the hunting party arrived, cutting off the conversation. Morgana felt a hand on her calf and looked down at the flushed looking Kara. “Help me down would you, Ser Zorel?” 

Kara’s eyes were crinkled with amusement as she reached up, taking hold of her by the hips and helping her down from her horse. “You shouldn’t tease him like that.” 

“I disagree, I believe it’s my royal duty to do so as often as possible lest his head grow too large for the crown.” She plucked a bolt from her saddle and loaded it onto her bow and carefully drew back the string hooking it to the trigger. 

Kara gave a quick look to the side where the dogs still had the boar cornered, though there was a lot of squealing and barking. “Are you sure you should be dismounted?” 

“I’ll be perfectly safe, I’ve got you, haven’t I?” She ran a hand down the side of Kara’s arm before giving her a wink and stepping around her horse towards Arthur and the other knights’ sides. “So what’s the plan? Shall I take a shot or do you all wish to attempt to spear the creature?” 

Arthur looked over to his knight that was checking the balance of his spear. “What do you suggest we do Lancelot?” 

“It’s only the one boar, male too. The dogs haven’t picked up the scent of a whole herd. Going in with the spears should be safe enough if make sure our cross guards are on.” Lancelot pointedly gripped his demonstrating its firm fixture. 

“Right you are.” Arthur pulled his hunting horn off his hip. “Ready knights!” 

Morgana sighed as she stood to the back ready to shoot if animal became too much to handle. She cradled the arm of the bow in her arm and waited. The knights and Arthur fanned out, circling the entrance of the small ravine. Raising the horn to his lips Arthur blew a loud blast. 

The dogs backed up from the boar by a few paces. Morgana had a sudden thought and aimed her bow and fired quickly as the knights ruched in. Her arrow took one of the boar’s eye, but it seemed to just infuriate it. It gave a primal cry as it charged the oncoming knights. 

Sir Leon caught it with his spear only for the force of the charging animal to splinter and snap the halft. Scrambling backwards, Gawain and Lancelot stabbed into the creature’s hide to force it back. Arthur lodged his spear head into it’s neck. The boar shook its head, bringing it’s tusks down against the spear, shattering it. 

Morgana reloaded her crossbow as quickly as possible before taking aim and firing. The bolt pierced the lower jaw of the beast, but even wounded it was not deterred. Arthur grabbed a second spear and heaved it into the creature’s flank even as Gawain and Lancelot were shaken off their weapons. Scrambling backwards, Arthur yelped. 

She barely got off a bolt in time, this time running through it’s snout. The boar reared back, shaking it’s head, spittle and blood flying off of it. Arthur’s dog Cavell lunged at its rear leg biting down and holding. The boar squealed and attempted to shake the dog off, only Cavell held on. Arthur drew his sword and charged using the distraction and slammed the blade through the boar’s head out the other side killing it instantly. 

Morgana scrambled down to his side. “Arthur!” 

He dropped back onto his backside and looked up at her with a smug grin. “I believe the kill is mine and my dogs.” 

“Ass.” She slapped his shoulder. 

////

Gwen sighed as she saw Merlin hunched over a cauldron. “Try not to blow anything up this time. It’s hard to explain away.” 

He looked up and blinked at her through the noxious fumes, which she only realized as she saw his tearing eyes. “Gwen? What are you doing here?” 

“The Princess Elena and Lord Godwyn are set to arrive this afternoon. I thought it wise to remind you to prepare a perfumed satchel for the Lady, as well as some creams for arthritis for the Lord. I realized you may have forgot.” She gave him a look. Honestly, ever since Merlin had been allowed to study magic, privately, he could get lost in his studies and brews for days on end. 

“Oh.” He pulled his neckerchief off and wiped his face. “I almost did forget that, I’ll just get the cream made up. Should I bring it up to you or just take it to their rooms directly?” 

“Their rooms directly. And then clean yourself up.” She gave his unwashed appearance a wince. “We’re trying to get the court used to you.” 

Merlin shrugged. “They all know me well enough.” 

“Not enough to hold the position that will soon be yours.” She pointed out kindly. 

He bounced up to his feet before stretching, his back cracking in several places. “Gaius has been wearing the same style of robes since he was our age. I don’t think the court cares what warlock or healing apprentice wears.” 

“Please, for me.” She stepped forward, taking his hand. 

Merlin crumbled at the look. “Fine, I’ll wash up and put on my nicest clothes. But know I’m only doing this for you.” 

“Thank you.” She squeezed his hand before turning to leave. Before her hand reached the door handle Merlin spoke up.

“I know it’s hard watching all the ladies fawning over Arthur, but you’ve more than proved yourself at court. The nobles don’t even look down on you any longer.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Arthur will be free to court you soon enough.” 

Gwen sighed. “His uncle Agravaine still finds offence that Arthur’s knighted commoners and given me a title.” 

“Agravaine is a traditionalist but he’ll bow to Arthur’s wishes. He’s too scared of Morgana to risk getting her involved.” He gave her a playful grin. “Haven’t you noticed how he avoids being in a room with her if at all possible?” 

Gwen couldn’t help it, she chuckled softly. “It’s completely ridiculous, and Morgana pokes at him purposely. Poor man never stood a chance.” 

“Well what else could you expect of someone dumb enough to insult Kara in front of our forgiving queen?” Merlin re-tied his neckerchief. “And besides, your brother has a knighthood all of his own now. That makes the only members of your family nobles, lesser admittedly but perfectly acceptable by Camelot’s laws.” 

She couldn’t help it as smiled. “Do you remember Agravaine’s face when Arthur proclaimed that a commoner could earn a knighthood by completing a noble quest in service to Camelot?” 

“I thought he was going to start catching flies.” Gwen shook her head. Her eyes flickered about the room briefly. “I’ve been meaning to ask, are you the one who’s been enchanting him with hiccups every time he invites a Lord with a marriageable daughter to court? Or is it Morgana? I’ve been afraid to ask.” 

Merlin buffed his nails against his jacket theatrically. “Why of course. Can’t have anyone thinking they can make my two best friends miserable now can I.” 

“Do you…” Gwen knew this was a delicate thing to ask, but knew someone needed to ask him and it shouldn’t be Arthur. “Do you wish to marry, have children? We all expect so much from you and we rarely remember you are your own person. You know we’d support you if you were to court any woman, of any standing don’t you?” 

He scuffed his boot against the floor. “I don’t know, having to watch out for Arthur is as good as having a wife and a whole brood of children really.” Merlin grinned at her. “What would I have a wife for when I have you and Arthur? And Morgana and Kara, and of course Gaius. You’re all the family I need.” 

Gwen wondered sometimes if Merlin understood his devotion to them wasn’t normal. But it wasn’t her place to say so, at least not now. “Well if that changes please let me know, I’d like to see you happy Merlin. You’re one of my dearest friends.” 

“I will, but you shouldn’t worry. I am happy.” 

////

Arthur waited till he spotted Gwen walking past the small alcove he’d found. Reaching out he caught her arm and pulled her into the private place with him. “My lady.” He kissed her knuckles ever so gently. 

She looked pleased as she ducked her head slightly. “My king, what can do for you?” 

“Save me from yet another lady attempting to woo me?” He asked, completely serious. “Say yes and let me court you. It’s been a year, things have settled.” 

“Arthur.” She rested her hands on his shoulders. “Soon, I promise. But you must be polite and cause no insult to the lady Elena these next few weeks. Lord Godwyn is a key ally. While his realm is technically sworn to Camelot, he is still a King, even if only by a legal technicality from when the treaty was signed.” 

He let his hands settle on Gwen’s hips holding her close to himself. “But I love you.” 

“And I you.” She gave him that heartfelt smile that he’d sell his soul to put on her face for only a moment more. “But we must do this right. And we need this treaty to be renewed. So you’d best be on your best behavior, your Majesty.” 

Gwen stepped back and gave him a curtsey before leaving him alone in the alcove. Arthur groaned and let his head fall back against the stone wall. What he wouldn’t give for soon to be now. He was king, damn it. He should be able to marry who he wanted. A traitorous part of his mind whispered that perhaps Morgana had the right idea. He shook his head while straightening up. No, Morgana did not have the right idea. Bedding Gwen irregardless of marriage would do nothing but ruin her reputation and make it impossible for him to marry her properly. 

Though, that was a disservice to Morgana’s relationship with her knight. He held no doubts that they loved one another. But Morgana wasn’t patient, and he could admit that waiting until such a thing was legal would take many years. And without the risk of pregnancy he doubted he wouldn’t have done the same in her place. Shaking his head, he banished his thoughts.

Ensuring his crown was on straight, he made his way to the entrance to the castle. He had guests to welcome, a lady to avoid being forced into marriage with, and a friend of his father’s to win to his side. All in a day's work...maybe he should see if he could stick Morgana on the unlucky lady? That just seemed cruel, she’d gotten really good at making the prospective brides run away from court as quickly as possible.

Stepping out into the hallway, he whistled as his still-growing dog heeled to his side and began to trot along with him. He smiled down at Cavall. “Who’s a good boy?” Reaching into his pouch on his waist he pulled out a piece of dried meat and tossed it to him. Now if Merlin had seen that, he’d never hear the end of it. 

Soon enough he was surrounded by the members of his court. He gave the appropriate nods as he came to stand by Morgana’s side. He noticed that she was wearing one of her court gowns. “I half expected you to still be wearing pants from the hunt.” 

She looked up at him in disbelief. “Please brother, I’m not going to insult our guests. I hear the Princess Elena is very beautiful, very strategic.” 

“You’ve been talking to Agravaine.” His brows furrowed. “Where is he?” 

Morgana looked amused, “He excused himself from the greetings, said he was feeling a bit...out of spirits. Truly fortuitous timing.” 

“He suggested you should consider marrying King Odin again didn’t he?” Arthur had to hold in a sigh, that would be...unfortunate. As if he’d let his sister sell herself for political gain to a man older than Uther. 

She rolled her eyes. “Hardly, he suggested that I be prepared to surrender the throne to your future bride.” 

“That’s never going to happen.” He said firmly, he made sure she understood he was serious. “You’re queen, and we share the throne for so long as we both draw breath.” 

Morgana smoothed her dress absently. “True, Kara offered to escort him to his rooms. She’ll be delayed to our welcoming with that.” 

“Ah…” Arthur felt almost bad for his uncle. Kara could be...frightening if she wanted to. No one spoke the name of the junior knight who’d spoke lewdly of Morgana in the training yard. The boy had left in humiliation and shame. Still his uncle was, while helpful, a traditionalist and almost as much a hindrance as a help. “I’ll speak with him after the feast.” 

Gawain made a pointed noise. “If you two are done yammering it up, they’re here.” 

Arthur straightened his face as he looked out at the courtyard as Godwyn’s knights and carriage came clattering into view. Stepping down the stairs he held his arms open and embraced the approaching king. “Godwyn!” 

“Arthur!” The man clapped him on the back firmly before turning his attention to Morgana. “My lady.” He reached out taking her hand and brushing his lips across them. “I am sorry for your loss.” Stepping back he waved to a pretty if...ruffled looking girl. “May I present my daughter, Elena.” 

He smiled in welcome. “You are welcome to Camelot.” His smile fell as the princess in question tripped over her own feet and tipped onto the stone yard. Arthur couldn’t help wincing in sympathy. “Are you alright?” 

////

Kara bounced on her toes in excitement as she made sure she’d gotten everything perfect. It taken cashing in several favors with the head cook to have access to the kitchens despite the feast going on. Well, the feast that had started three hours ago. She knew Morgana, and knew her lover would be escaping the feast as soon as it was acceptable. 

Already she’d carefully selected her blue shirt with golden flowers embroidered along the collar, cuffs, and hem. She’d gotten very fond of embroidery, all her shirts were carefully tailored and embroidered before she wore them. It was a small piece of herself she’d found again here in Camelot: actual care for her appearance. Speaking of which, she double checked that her hair was still in place.

She gently set the her carefully-designed-and-made gift down. Smiling, she spun, grabbing a rose and whooshing to the door. She could feel her smile splitting her face. “Morgana.” 

Morgana blinked before a truly happy look took over her face. “I was wondering where you had gotten to.” 

“I was making you something.” Kara reached out to take Morgana’s hand and pulled her gently into the room. Pausing, she handed over the rose. “I just, it’s been a year since that day in the stables and I just...I wanted you to know that you’re important.” 

“Oh.” Morgana let out a breath of air. “You remembered?” She shifted before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re perfect sometimes.” 

Kara smiled, pulling Morgana to the small table in her room. “Only sometimes?” 

“Have you seen yourself eat? And the meditating with your eyes open.” Morgana’s shoulder bumped her slightly. “You’re lucky you’re lovely the rest of the time. Well, except when you’re hungry.” 

She pouted. “I’m not that bad.” 

“Sir Leon would disagree.” Morgana teased referring to a quest that had gone on a while...To be fair, Kara reminded herself, she hadn’t eaten in a whole day. Still growling at Leon when he’d tried to take a piece of bread off her plate might have been a bit much. 

Kara just let her pout grow larger. 

Laughing Morgana pushed her face away. She turned to look at the table. “What is this?” 

“Ice-cream!” Kara instantly popped back. “I’ve been working on recreating it for the last month and I finally got it right.” Stepping to the side she pulled out a chair. “I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.” She leaned in kissing Morgana as soon as she sat in the chair. 

Morgana pulled back after a moment. “Now I know that wasn’t your own words. Who wrote that one?” 

Kara sighed, she’d been trying but she really wasn’t a poet. “William Shakespeare, from the history of King Henry the VI. But was it better?” 

“Well he’s certainly more romantic than N’sync.” Morgana gave her a playful look as she picked up her spoon. “Now, how do I eat this?” 

Quickly she sat down across from Morgana and picked up her own spoon. “Uh, kinda like soup?” 

“Soup?” Morgana’s face crinkled in curiosity as she carefully took a small spoonful and put it in her mouth. 

Kara was holding her breath as she watched eagerly for the queen’s reaction.

Morgana’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, this is good. This is really good.” She looked up, her eyes sparkling. “How did you make this?” 

“Custard, milk, sugar, freezing temperatures and a lot of stirring.” She felt herself preening in pleasure at seeing she’d succeeded. “Isn’t it the best!” 

“It really is.” Morgana already had a much larger spoonful scooped up. She paused with her spoon in the air. “Kara, why is there a sword on my bed?” 

“Oh.” Kara got up and quickly picked it up and carried it over while holding the hilt out. “I spoke with Gwen and Sir Elyan and had this made for you. It’s lighter, as well as a better length for you than the one you’ve been using.” 

Morgana’s hand curled round the hilt. She stared at the blade as she checked the balance. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I know you do not wish to be the sort of queen who stands behind the knights and Arthur as they defend the kingdom. I was never very good at letting other people fight battles myself.” She shifted her weight while biting her lip. “So I realized you needed a sword fit for a queen.” 

////

Morgana watched the candle light dance across the form of Kara laying beside her in the bed. Gently she trailed her fingers down her knight’s skin, warm and soft as silk. “I have a gift for you as well, though I fear it is not so great as what you made for me.” 

“Hmm.” Kara turned her head so she was looking up at her. “You didn’t have to do anything.” 

“I wanted to.” She rolled over and pulled a small bag off the side of her bedside table. Rolling back, she set it down on the pillow besides Kara. Seeing that her lover was debating on whether to sit up or not she leaned over, kissing her bare shoulder. She couldn’t help smiling. “You’ll like it. I hope.” 

Kara let out a hum before rolling onto her back and sitting up. Morgana felt her mouth dry at the view as the sheets pooled around her waist. “You’re beautiful.” She could see the flush as Kara prepared to deny it. “No truly, you are. But not as lovely as your heart.” 

Kara coughed awkwardly before fumbling with the velvet pouch, opening it carefully. 

Morgana could tell the exact moment Kara realized what it was. She moved while her lover was frozen, throwing a leg over her lap so that she was straddling her. “Kara Zorel.” She could feel her heart racing in her chest. “You swore to serve me, you promised to keep my secrets, you promised to stay by my side, to protect me, to love me. You’ve made so many promises, and you’ve fulfilled every single one. I have not doubted your loyalty, kindness, honesty, honor, love, your desire to help, protect, and aid all whom you encounter. You are the single best creature I have ever met. So I wish to make an oath of my own. Would you accept that oath?” 

“You..” Kara swallowed as she pulled out the simple metal bracelet. It was the purest metal Morgana had been able to buy, forged especially for this. 

“I enchanted it with every spell I know to protect it. I promise I will choose you in this life and every life. I will always be with you.” Morgana felt her hands shaking a little as she kept speaking. “I know what this means to your people, I want it to mean the same for me.” 

Blinking back tears Kara nodded. “Yes. yes I’ll marry you.” 

“Yes?” Morgana ducked in kissing Kara. Pulling back she found she had to be sure. “You really mean it?” 

Kara flipped them nearly knocking the air out of her lungs as her back hit the mattress. “Yes, I really mean it.” 

Morgana smiled widely. Slinging her arms around Kara’s neck she pulled her down. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” She started to giggle as Kara peppered kisses across her face. “You’re also a goof.” 

“Your goof.” Kara grinned nuzzling against the side of her head. “Rao, when did you have time?” 

Running a hand down to Kara’s wrist, Morgana carefully snapped it into place. “Well, Gwen helped, a lot. And I may have bribed Arthur to take you with him on those runs to local taverns to see how the people were doing.” 

“That one to the north makes the best meat pies.” Kara said before shifting back and kissing her nose softly. 

“Trust you to rank them by their pies.” Morgana snorted as she carefully rubbed a circle on Kara’s cheek with her thumb. 

Kara leaned into her touch. “Well I’m sure if you come with us next time you can rank them on serving girls who don’t put up with Arthur’s attitude.” 

“I’m tempted.” She kissed Kara, she got lost in the sensation for several long moments. “But I think you can do a better job at convincing me than that.” 

Kara just smiled softly at her. Morgana shivered at the feeling of Kara’s had running down her side for no reason other than to feel her. She could feel the emotion, the softness in it. “Kiss me.” 

////

Arthur was going to kill Morgana, breakfast was nearly at an end and still she hadn’t shown up. Which left him alone with Agravaine, King Godwyn and the princess Elena...she’d managed to drop three pieces of food down the front of her dress, all of which she’d then proceeded to eat. It took all his self control not to stare as she let out a loud belch. What was she, one of his most uncouth of knights? 

Agravaine spoke as he spread butter on a piece of bread. “I’m sure us older gentlemen are boring the young among us.” He looked at Arthur smugly. “What do you say to taking the young princess on a ride? Perhaps a picnic. I’m sure I could discuss the minutiae of the treaty while you were out.” 

“I wouldn’t be a good king if I left something as important as this treaty to an advisor, even my own uncle.” Arthur picked up his tea and felt his eye twitch. He was tempted to take Kara up on her offer of throwing Agravaine into the stars… No. Agravaine was family. He’d just have to ask Merlin to curse him with allergies. 

Godwyn let out a chortle. “Nonsense. I believe her majesty Morgana is more than capable of standing in your stead with Agravaine.” 

Arthur gave a pained smile at his guest. “Then of course I would be honored to escort your daughter this evening.” He shifted his attention to the princess who was...well she had sauce smeared on her face. “If that is acceptable with you my lady?” 

“Oh of course.” The girl smiled at him, her clothing and hair as frumpy as they had been at their arrival. 

////

Merlin burst into Gwen’s work space. “We’ve got a problem.” 

“What?” Gwen looked up from what looked like a letter she’d been writing. 

He quickly shut the door behind him. “So I was gathering herbs for the arthritis cream Godwyn needs, when I saw Princess Elena’s maidservant Grunhilda.” 

“She was out in the forest?” Gwen pushed back from her desk. “Do you know why? It’s odd but not necessarily a new plot.” 

He winced. “See that’s the thing, she’s not human. She’s a Pixie, which according to Kara and Gaius are a type of fae who work as servants of the Sidhe who are...parasites.” 

“You’re accusing our guest, a princess no less, of being fae?” Gwen stared at him in a sort of pained acceptance. 

“Uh..not exactly?” He made a motion with his hands.

Gwen closed her eyes. “What exactly are you saying.” 

“We, that is Gaius and I, well we think that Elena has a changeling inside of her. That is a Sidhe child growing until it can..hatch so to say.” He couldn’t help how he hunched his shoulders inward a bit. “The likely plan being to marry her to Arthur thus putting a Sidhe on the throne.” He perked up slightly. “The good news is we don’t think Elena or Godwyn know anything about it.” 

Gwen stared before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine, you have to tell Arthur and just...do something, enchant him whatever you need to do so we don’t end up with a King affected by a love spell. I’ll tell Morgana and Kara.” 

Merlin sighed in relief. “Um, also if you need to get Grunhilda alone she likes Gaius. Like, like likes him.” 

“That’s…” Gwen started laughing. 

////

Gwen stared at Morgana in surprise, the queen was radiant. A slow smile spread across her face, ah, it would seem Morgana had proposed then. Stepping besides the woman she spoke lowly into her ear, knowing the others at the table would be listening. “There’s something you need to know.” 

“Very well.” Morgana looked back to the table of men. “If you would excuse me there’s been a report that demands my attention. Till I get back if you could consider that Camelot has not requested an increase in your yearly tribute to us. If you insist on raising tariffs along the border that will change.” 

“You’d threaten a trade stand off over such a paltry number?” Godwyn asked, his brows furrowing. 

Morgana cocked an eyebrow at him. “I will if you continue to underestimate me because I am a woman. I am Uther Pendragon’s daughter after all.” 

Gwen watched in surprise as Godwyn stared at Morgana for a long moment before shaking his head and smiling. “I see that the this won’t be the negotiation I was expecting.” He chuckled. “Very well. When you return I will not forget you are my dear friend’s daughter and clearly inherited his intelligence.” 

Morgana gave him a slight tilt of the head and then headed out of the chambers. Gwen caught up with her quickly but remained silent until they reached her office. As the door was shut she hugged Morgana tightly. “Congratulations.” 

“How did you know?” Morgana’s voice was warm and kind. “We were going to tell you at our after dinner supper at the round table tonight.” 

Gwen just gave Morgana an amused look. “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re happy. Did you forget that I helped you have the bracelet made? I knew what it was for.” 

“Ah.” Morgana blushed. “Then yes, she said yes.” 

“I’m so happy for you.” Gwen pulled her back in hugging her friend tightly. Finally she stepped back. “I expect details as soon as we can escape from our duties.” She noticed the mischievous look on Morgana’s face. “The details that won’t prevent me from ever looking Kara in the eyes again.”

Morgana nodded. “Very well, why did you pull me out of negotiations though?” 

“Elena has a fae using her body as a womb. It seems to be a part of a plot to put a fae on the throne of Camelot through Arthur.” 

There was a pause. “Are we doing anything to prevent another love potion being used on Arthur? I know we can just get you to kiss him but we’ve had six in the last month.” 

“Already have Merlin on it.” Gwen shook her head at Arthur’s ability to get himself enchanted. “But we’ll have to handle the princess’s servant, Grunhilda if we wish to prevent things from escalating. Merlin will probably need your help with whatever potion he and Gaius are trying to make to get the fae out of Elena.” 

Morgana looked thoughtful. “The usual, or perhaps something a bit new?” 

“I was thinking we could use Kara.” Gwen suggested. “She is fae herself after all. It could prevent us from having to disappear the plotting servant.” 

////

Arthur stared at his hand. There was snot on his hand...snot that was not his own. Plastering on a smile he looked back up at the princess. “Perhaps we should avoid the gardens. Would you prefer to ride through the woods?” 

“Oh good, I riding really is the one thing I can do.” The princess bustled over to her horse. 

He stared as she managed to actually mount the animal. Wiping his hand on his pants he jogged over to his own mount. He was not going to be left in the dust of a girl, again. 

////

“I’m going to need to get a new servant.” Morgana glanced in the mirror at Gwen who was braiding her hair. “I can’t keep asking you to help me with this now that you’re one no longer.” 

“No one knows that I do your hair when I visit your chambers before dinners.” Gwen gave her a smug smile. “And I find it relaxing.” 

Morgana closed her eyes. “It's familiar.” Opening them, her eyes flared gold removing the careful enchantment she’d put over herself that morning. 

An outraged voice came from her friend. “Morgana! What are those!” 

Smiling she reached up touching the light bruises along her neck. “Kara was rather enthusiastic last night.” 

“Is that normal?” Gwen asked sounding completely confounded. 

“I believe so, ever notice the knights showing such injuries off amongst each other?” Morgana grinned at her friend as she turned so she could look her in the eye. “They’re rather enjoyable to receive.” 

Gwen gaped. “But your neck? Have you been hiding those with magic, all day?” 

“They’re not just on my neck.” Morgana stood enjoying her friend’s discomfort. “I’ll be happy to perform the spell for you after you're married. Or before depending on how long you and Arthur manage to stay strong.” 

But then, Gwen’s expression fell. “I’m not sure about that.” 

Frowning, Morgana laid a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “What do you mean? You and Arthur have been pining over each other since before we took the throne. Has something happened?” 

“Merlin loves Arthur doesn’t he?” It wasn’t really a question as Gwen said it. 

Morgana wished she could say no. “I’m not sure he even knows it.” 

Her friend gave her a helpless look. “How can I marry a man that one of my dearest friends loves as well. It would hurt him. It would be cruel and I...none of this would be possible without Merlin. He’s the one who convinced Arthur to follow his heart, who’s encouraged both of us when we felt as if there was no hope.” 

“You don’t see it do you?” She sighed. “Merlin loves Arthur, it’s true. But he wants you two to be happy. I think you’re the only one he’d be content with standing by Arthur’s side. As you just said, he’s done everything in his power to make your relationship possible.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Honestly I’m almost sure he’s more invested in your relationship than you two are. Don’t do something stupid trying to protect him from something he doesn’t need protection from. Especially if he hasn’t asked for it.” 

Gwen’s shoulders slumped. “You’re right. I just...You and Kara are happy, Arthur and I will be happy. We all will have a partner except for him.” 

“And if or when he decides to pursue someone we’ll support him.” Morgana picked up the circlet that denoted her position and set it gently on her head. “If he never wants someone like that we’ll support him. He may be an insufferable noble git, but he’s our insufferable noble git.” She shook her head fondly. “Now, which nobles do you believe will give Arthur the most issues over courting you?” 

Gwen gave her a smile. “Several but the most dangerous will be Agravaine. He may support Arthur but that man...he’s nearly as traditionalist as Uther was. He won’t stand for it, even if aquasizes in front of Arthur he’ll attempt to undermine us.” 

Morgana felt her eyes narrow. “Indeed, if he wasn’t Arthur’s uncle we would have politically isolated and then ousted the man already.” She smoothed out her expression. “For now we should play nice. After all we have guests awaiting us at dinner this evening.” 

////

Gaius double checked Merlin’s potion. “This is good, it should work.” 

“Just should, Gaius?” Morgana asked from where she was standing with her arms crossed. 

He didn’t react to her light barb, she never had truly forgiven him for not telling her. Not that he blamed her, even if he wouldn’t change his decisions if he had the chance. But she had been the one to suffer for her own safety. Sighing, he held out the small glass vial. “Make sure she drinks all of it.” He looked between the queen and Merlin. “Are you sure this plan is wise?” 

Morgana took the vial without blinking. “We need allies, you said this Sidhe inside of her is causing her problems. That she will feel like a new person once it’s out. If that’s true we have a valuable opportunity. The more royals and nobles who will support our legalization of magic the better. Or do you wish for the prosecution to continue?” 

“No my lady.” He dipped his head. “Good luck.”

////

Elena smiled softly as she ran her fingers along the side of the horse's nose. “Your horse is lovely.” She leaned in giving the animal a large kiss on the nose. 

The knight, who’d offered to show her to the stables after she’d tripped...yet again in front of everyone, Ser Zorel smiled at her from where she was brushing down her horse’s coat. “Alex here is the best horse in the world.” 

“I’m not very good at being a princess am I?” Elena couldn’t help it. She knew she’d been embarrassing her father while she’d been there. It was just so frustrating. And this lady knight was the only person to be truly kind to her at this foreign court. 

Zorel set her brush down. “I don’t think there’s only one way to be a princess. Who’s to say your way isn’t just as good as others.” 

“You don’t see Queen Morgana making a fool of herself in front of the court. I’m not an idiot. I wish I was home where I can walk without shoes and ride all that I want.” Elena ran her fingers across the velvety soft horse’s face. “All these rules and everything, they’re ridiculous.” 

Humming, Zorel leaned against the side of the stall staring at her thoughtfully. “Expectations are awful. I mean you can never really live up to them, nobody’s perfect. And humans just have so many of them! Which..as a human I know all about.” 

“You’re odd.” Elena looked at the knight who’d begun to trip over her words. 

Zorel just smiled shrugging not contesting the statement. “It’s just everything is so expected. Who your family is, what wealth or power you’re born into, where you're born, when, if your parents live, if someone connected to you has done great evil or great good. It’s just all so ridiculous. None of that should matter. We’re all just us.” 

“Do you think anyone will, well, see me? I mean my father sees me. He’s very kind, and Grunhilda sees me sometimes. But I just want to ride. Is that really so bad? And these dresses and shoes are horribly uncomfortable. How am I meant to walk in them? But then everyone laughs when I fall.” She looked to the ground feeling the familiar push of embarrassment. She didn’t care most of the time, but she knew what was expected of her here in Camelot. To secure her people’s place, to win Arthur’s heart. But the king could barely stand her, could he? 

“I think there’s always hope.” Zorel smiled at her. “And nobody’s perfect. The Lady Morgana does all sorts of things a proper lady shouldn’t. I’m a terrible knight really. I’m always making mistakes and acting before I really think it through.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Elena enjoyed the horse’s quiet whicker. “The horses like you, you can’t be a bad person if horses like you.” 

Zorel brushed some of her hair behind her ear while smiling brightly at the horse. “Shucks, well the same should be said for you. Morgana’s the only person my horse Alex likes besides me and she’s been docile as can be with you.” 

“I get horses.” She sighed stepping away from the animal. “They’re better than people most of the time.” Elena snorted at the truth of it. “I mean you don’t see them wearing shoes that pinch and make walking impossible.” 

The knight seemed to notice that the time in the stall was at an end. She stepped to the entrance and held the gate open for her. Zorel seemed to be considering saying something when the doors into the stables opened loudly and Grunhilda came bustling in. 

“There you are dear, what are you doing in with the horses? You’ll smell of them around the king which won’t do. Hurry we’ll need to get you a bath.” The short, rather squat woman patted her on the cheek. 

Something changed on the knights expression and suddenly she was between the doors them and the doors. “Sorry, I can’t really let you leave? I mean, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, but like...sorry? Sorta. I mean I’m not sorry but like sorry for being rude? This is rude right?” 

Elena frowned, Zorel had been kind. Why was she acting like she was doing something bad? “I don’t understand. Why can’t we leave?” 

Grunhilda pulled her back stepping between the knight and herself. She spoke in a half growl spitting out her words.“You won’t harm a hair on her head.” 

“Grunhilda?” Elena looked at her servant and friend in surprise. 

The door to the stables opened again and the Queen Morgana stepped into the room with one of the minor nobles, Gwen she thought followed her in. “I’m afraid you won’t be leaving till we’ve had a conversation.” 

Elena felt a sudden pull of fear. The lady knight didn’t seem particularly intimidating after watching her coo over her mount. But the lady Morgana? She was everything Elena was not, and there was a part of her in the back of her mind begging her to run. “Have I caused offence?” 

“No, you are not who I have quarrel with.” The queen waved off her concern laying a hand on Zorel’s shoulder. It was interesting to watch the knight lean ever so slightly into the touch before stepping back. The queen continued on, her tone conversational but somehow more terrifying for it. “I’m afraid my business is with your servant, Grunhilda was it?” 

Grunhilda licked her lips. “I’ve done nothing to you, if you think you can scare off my princess to keep your throne you don’t know much.” 

Elena wanted to pull Grunhilda back, there wasn’t a world where the woman before them saw her as a threat. But fear kept her silent, that and confusion. Instead she flinched as Morgana raised a single brow. “Protect my throne? My throne is mine regardless of whether my brother weds. No I’m afraid our quarrel isn’t about that, it’s about what you are. Or I suppose what you are planning to do because of what you are. Afterall your loyalties don’t lie with Godwyn or his daughter, do they?” 

Elena expected her friend to protest the statement. Her silence was damning. She took a step away. “Grunhilda, what does she mean by that?” 

Grunhilda licked her lips again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“It’s an awful risk to live in the service of King Godwyn when you aren’t human. Even more so to set foot in Camelot. Afterall, you are a pixie.” Morgana’s eyes seemed to burn as they stared at the servant. 

“That’s not right.” Elena said, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. “Tell her she’s wrong. Grunhilda?” 

Morgana didn’t falter as she stared down the old woman. “And yes I’m aware that you are the guardian of a Sidhe changeling.” Turning her attention to Elena she spoke to her for the first time. “Princess Elena, I’m sorry to say you’ve been involved in a plot to destroy Camelot since your birth.” 

Elena could feel herself pale, that was...that was impossible. But if the queen thought it, she knew the fate that awaited her. “That’s not right.” She shook her head. 

“I mean you no harm.” Morgana passed something to Zorel. The knight gave a quick nod before stepping towards her. “Drink the potion and you’ll not regret it. You have my word.” 

Elena felt her fingers clutched around the vial. She stared up at the knight she’d thought a friend in fear. “I..” 

“It’s alright.” Zorel gave her a reassuring smile. “I promise it won’t hurt you.” 

“Don’t drink it!” Grunhilda said, her eyes wide with panic. “You mustn’t do it. It’ll kill you!” 

Elena’s eyes widened as she looked between her servant and the knight before her. Holding the vial tightly she tried to understand. But then...the horses had never liked Grunhilda had they? Squeezing her eyes shut she pulled the stopper out and downed the entire thing. Cracking her eyes open, she meant to ask the knight if that was all. Only instead she felt something...something moving.

Blinking she stared up at the ceiling of the stables. Sitting up she stared at the scene before her. Zorel was hovering prepared to help her off the floor, Morgana was looking at her curiously, and Grunhilda...Grunhilda was crying. But none of that really seemed to matter. “I feel amazing. I haven’t felt this good in years! What was that?” 

Zorel gently caught her hand, pulling her to her feet. “You had a Sidhe living inside of you.” 

“A what?” Elena felt her brows furrow as she realized that she didn’t feel off balance. Looking over at Grunhilda she realized the woman was on her knees. “What happened, are you well?” 

Grunhilda let out a wail, and then her skin began to change, turning a reddish color, her nose and ears lengthening, large brown spots appearing. “What have you done!?” 

“Assisted an ally and prevented a plot to put a Sidhe on throne of Camelot.” Morgana replied easily. Looking towards the princess she continued. “When you were a child a fae was placed inside of you, it’s been growing inside ever since. From what we’ve guessed, the Sidhe meant to use you to rule from the throne of Camelot.” 

Elena blinked and then stared at...who she had thought of as her nanny, friend, servant. “Is this true?” 

“All gone, all our hopes.” The woman cried. Looking up she glared at the lady Morgana. “I’ll kill you.” 

Before she’d even moved an inch Zorel appeared before her in a gust of wind. The kind knight’s face was suddenly set in stone. “You don’t want to do that.” 

Grunhilda’s eyes widened. “Wha…” 

“Don’t you recognize my crest?” The knight tapped the golden ‘S’ embroidered over her heart on the jacket she was wearing. “I am Kara Zor-el, of House El, child of Rao, and daughter of Krypton. The Pendragon family is under my protection.” 

Elena stared in shock as Morgana didn’t react to her knight announcing she wasn’t human, instead she just smiled resting her hand on the knights shoulder moving her a step to the side. “My brother and I are not our father, Pixie. The senseless murder of your people is at an end. Attack us and our allies again and we will destroy you. Leave in peace and tell your Sidhe masters that they may live in peace on our lands, they may leave our borders, or they may die. The choice is theirs.” 

“You...why would a Kryptonian?” Grunhilda looked back and forth between the two women’s faces before her eyes froze. 

Following her maid..or perhaps would be assassin? Elena wasn’t really sure and had accepted no one was going to explain anytime soon. But following the woman’s eyes she saw an intricately detailed bracelet around the knight’s wrist. 

“You took a Pendragon as your mate?” Grunhilda’s jaw opened in shock. She blinked. “I will tell the Sidhe, I see our plan was...unnecessary.” 

Zorel stepped forward, helping the woman to her feet. “I get why you did it, but you would have killed an innocent girl who didn’t deserve to get caught up in all this. Humans aren’t all that bad. Sure some of them are awful.” The knights face twisted in disgust. “But some of them are quite nice.” 

Grunhilda stared at the knight for a long moment before darting around her and out the door. 

“Now then.” Morgana turned to her. “I believe we have much to discuss.” 

Elena cautiously stepped forward; she did feel better than she could remember ever feeling. “What just happened?” 

The queen offered her arm. “Come, let’s take a walk through the gardens. We can discuss it there. I’ll answer any of your questions. The simple answer is that things are about to change and we’d like your support.”


	2. The Princess of Nemeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay, my friend who beta reads for me sometimes took a while. Thank you guys for the awesome comments and letting me discus my favorite nerdy things with you all.

Arthur set a stack of parchment on the small round table in his quarters before sitting down. He was dreading the topic he needed to bring up. 

“Are you alright?” Gwen placed hand over his, leaning slightly towards him, her face drawn with concern. 

He swallowed, “There has been...murmuring among the knights.” 

“Why does the gossiping of your knights matter?” Morgana sounded amused. “They’re worse than a gaggle of old women.” 

He cringed. “Because they’ve noticed that Ser Zorel hasn’t been on a quest for the honor of Camelot since she was instated. In fact she is the only one who has not, other than a handful of the younger recruits.” 

Morgana’s face tightened. “She’s my knight, her duty is to remain by my side. She’s stopped how many assassins now?” 

Arthur glared at his sister. “It’s a necessary part of knighthood. At least it is now that I am King. She is already separated from the others as a woman and a foreigner.” 

“I’ll do it.” Kara cut in before their argument could climb. Arthur was grateful. 

He pulled out a specific parchment. “Here, I was meaning to send Gawain, the two of you should be more than capable of handling it. We received word that Lord Lac has been skimming off the taxes he receives. The people of his land cannot afford to pay more than the crown already charges. You go with full authority of course.” 

“Full authority?” Kara’s brow crinkled. “I’m not royalty.” 

“You’re engaged to royalty.” Morgana corrected reaching out. “Of course you’re trusted with that authority.” 

Arthur cleared his throat before they could start staring into each others eyes, or worse, Kara could start blushing and Morgana could start teasing her. “You sit at this table.” He passed over the sheet of parchment he’d already placed the royal seal on. “In the matter of this incident you are given the full authority of the throne. Your decisions are our decisions. But this quest is something you must do.” 

“Sure.” Kara accepted the parchment and quickly folded it and slid it into her jacket. She looked over at Merlin. “You’ll protect them?” 

“Of course.” Merlin crossed his arms with a pout. “No Pendragon leaves Camelot without you or myself.” 

Arthur gave his former manservant a dangerous look. “I’m sorry what was that?” 

Merlin stared at him, clearly unimpressed. “You and Morgana are always getting attacked, or bewitched, though the bewitching is more you than her cause of the whole magic thing. But really it’s like you’re incapable of going on a hunt without bandits or something descending. So Kara and I agreed that one of us should always be with you if either of you left the walls.” 

“Not that that helps that much.” Kara muttered. 

Gwen plastered on a smile while making a grab for the parchment. “So what else is there to discuss tonight?” 

“Nemeth.” Morgana said while tearing her eyes away from Kara, her amused smile not leaving her face. “Their diplomatic party to deal with the contested lands of Gedref. In charge of these negotiations will be Princess Mithian. Apparently she’s a great beauty.” 

Arthur let his head fall onto the table. “Why?” He groaned. 

////

Morgana sat on her throne as yet another supplicant kneeled before her. “Speak.” She let her fingers run along the wooden arm of her throne. 

The man raised his head and could see the wear and age of a hard working peasant, his fingers were dark, dirt was beneath his nails. A farmer most likely, considering his sun darkened skin. Perhaps another worker who spent their days outside, though farmer was most likely. His voice was rough as he spoke. “My wife’s gone and run off on me.” He shifted awkwardly. “She’s living with the tanner.” 

“You wish for me to command your wife to return to your home?” Morgana raised a brow as she accepted she would be handling yet another domestic dispute. Though the lack of a wife before her was...probably encouraging? But then again that could be a warning sign his wife had left him for good reason. 

He shook his head. “No your majesty. I know I wasn’t the best husband, but I did try to do right by my family. Our children are grown, an my boy is still there to help me run the farm. But see my youngest daughter, no one will want to marry her now that her ma’s run off. If you would, please take her into your household as a servant.” His head lowered deeply. 

Morgana glanced and noticed a young girl with darker skin than the man before her, though there was some resemblance. She hadn’t realized the girl was a part of the man’s company, but it was easy enough to see now that she knew to look for it. “This is your daughter?” 

“Yes your majesty.” He lowered his head more. 

With a move of her hand she beckoned the girl closer to her throne. “Tell me, do you wish to serve as a servant here in Camelot?” 

“Yes your ladyship.” The girl curtsied awkwardly. 

Morgana mentally ran over what she knew of the household, the stewart would be annoyed but for this it was worth it. She could give a chance at a better life to the girl. “Very well then.” Looking to the side, she waved Sir Lancelot over. “Lancelot, please escort this young girl to the steward for placement. Of course, she is allowed to make any goodbyes she wishes to her father before you do so.” 

“As you command.” He bowed to her before politely stepping down to where the farmer and his daughter were still bowing.

“Thank you, your majesty.” The man said as he climbed to his feet, despite what appeared to be stiff limbs. 

She gave a slight smile to the trio as they made their way out of the hall. But looking up to the rest of the people here to petition the throne, she felt it wiped off her face. Arthur owed her for doing this today. It was his turn. “Next, you may approach.” 

It was four hours later, a dispute over a loose pig, three hopefuls to join the army, a sabotaged wedding dinner, and a man wishing to acquire state funds for his dog fighting, not to mention no less than then three tile makers arguing over who should be allowed to use a dragon as their mark. As such, she’d ordered the pig caught and split evenly between the injured parties, allowed the enlistment of the young men, ordered the baker to the stocks for the day, ordered the dog fighting ring closed and sent the leader of the enterprise to the stocks as well, and told the tile makers that as long as they didn’t use the same dragon design they could all use the animal as a part of their mark. Generally it had been long, boring and she still had at least twenty petitioners waiting to be heard. 

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement. Ignoring the current petitioner who was saying something about pigeons, she glanced to Percival who was distracted instead of snoozing. Following his gaze she bit down a smirk. There was a young girl of perhaps sixteen years in line. She was a pretty thing with brown hair pulled into a braid, her dress carefully made - though not fine. Morgana could see how the girl’s face had caught the knight’s attention. As she was moving her attention back to the man, who looked rather similar to the birds he was complaining about, her eye caught sight of something surprising. 

Giving the girl a second look she realized there was just the touch of ink showing past the neckline of her dress. Only one group of people native to Albion used ink like that. Raising her hand she halted the pigeon man’s complaints. She looked down at him with some annoyance. “I may be queen but I do not control the actions of the birds in the sky.” She ignored the muffled chuckles going round the room. “Shoot them, scare the off, I do not care.” 

“Your majesty.” He bowed before backing away from the throne. 

Morgana looked straight to the girl who had caught Percival’s eye. “You, approach.” 

The girl’s eyes widened in fright as she shuffled forward. As she reached the foot of the dais she lowered into a proper curtsy. “Your majesty.” 

Morgana could feel her curiosity peaked. That had been a perfect curtsy, clearly the girl had some training. “What is your name?” 

“Sefa, your majesty.” The girl kept her head angled in deference to her. 

Interesting didn’t begin to cover this. “Tell me Sefa, why have you come before me?” 

“To request a position in your household your majesty.” Sefa’s voice was soft and she never faltered from a proper manner of standing. 

Morgana considered the girl before her. “You’ve served as a servant before?” 

“Yes your majesty.” The girl reached into her belt and carefully pulled out a letter with a wax seal. Holding it out she bowed her head. “My reference your majesty.” 

Percival stepped forward, taking the letter before opening it and glancing at it, then handing it over. Morgana had to hold back a sigh at the over protection of the knights, but then Kara had been quite clear on what would happen to them should she return to a single hair out of place on her head. Deciding to be amused she looked at the letter. It would seem the girl had worked for Lady Summerset, it was the woman’s hand, and she spoke well of the girl. She’d been a lady’s maid, which made her useful. Not to mention Morgana had questions, and wasn’t about to not take advantage of this opportunity. “Very well, I am in need of a ladies maid myself. Sir Percival see that Sefa here makes it to the Steward and is instructed on her new position.” 

////

Arthur was coming in from training with the knights when he spotted his uncle heading his way. “Uncle, what brings you to this side of the castle?” 

“A word if you would Arthur.” Agravaine looked about them sharply. “In private, there are rumors that need to be addressed.” 

////

Merlin stuffed his hand into his mouth. It was too good, he was going to remember this moment for the rest of his life. His muffled laughter apparently had gotten Arthur’s attention though. He ducked the flying cup. 

“You’re…” Gwen seemed to physically swallow her amusement. “You’re taking this rumor seriously?” 

“You knew!?” Arthur exclaimed looking to Gwen as if he’d never seen her before. 

Merlin couldn’t help it, he started cackling. 

“Oh shut up Merlin.” The king snapped. 

“Well it explains why there have been less male suitors lining up for my hand these last two months.” Morgana said slowly. “I’d assumed I’d finally managed to scare them off after I had that knight whipped and stripped of his titles.” 

Merlin ignored the look Gwen shot him as he continued to attempt to stifle his giggles. Gwen meanwhile apparently decided to enlighten the siblings. “You have to know that before you legitimized her the court assumed that you two would wed.” 

“Ah, a nest of vipers indeed.” Morgana looked amused as she relaxed in her chair. “I didn’t think of the gossip.” 

Arthur looked over at his sister. “You think this is understandable?” 

“Nobles gossip Arthur.” Morgana’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. As she spoke Merlin sniggered. “We as the two most powerful individuals of course are the most gossiped about. We should have seen this coming really. We’re the only two young, publically unattached rulers this side of the channel. Then to be even more noteworthy we’ve both put off suitors without showing any interest.” 

Gwen reached out patting Arthur on the shoulder. “It was always going to be assumed. But with how we have these meetings every night it was inevitable for them to mistake you two for lovers.” 

“We’re siblings!” Arthur protest. 

“Apparently you legitimized her to stave off your depraved desires.” Merlin wheezed as he spoke. “But love drove you two together regardless.” 

Morgana shook her head in amusement. “I will admit that before we knew I’d considered the possibility of us marrying. Of course we both would had our own lovers, and would have only shared a bed long enough to produce an heir. But it seemed the most advantageous way to secure our partnership.” 

“Really?” Merlin looked at her in surprise while Arthur spluttered. 

“Of course.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “What do you think would have happened to me if I’d remained unattached while having a seat on the council? No one would have accepted such a thing as a simple lady. I’d have had to either marry Arthur or one of his knights to secure my place. At least with Arthur I would have known that we’d be able to keep proper lovers. With Gwen as my lady's maid it wouldn’t have been difficult to facilitate his romantic pursuits and well, my own are hardly difficult to enjoy.” 

It took a long minute as Merlin considered that. Really it made sense, if Kara had been male the entire court would have realized exactly where the queen’s affections lay. However with her being female no one questioned her spending her nights with Morgana, nor their general closeness. “That’s kind of brilliant. Horrible, but brilliant.” 

“It’s not brilliant Merlin.” Arthur grouched. “Also it’s not the point. What are we supposed to do now that apparently the entire court believes we’re sleeping together?” 

“I say we encourage it.” Morgana raised a brow at her brother. 

Merlin couldn’t help it, he frowned. “Why would you do that?” 

“I think I get it.” Gwen smiled at Morgana while shaking her slightly. “It’ll make the court grab onto any woman Arthur shows interest in regardless of low birth. Correct?” 

Morgana smiled widely. “Exactly, also it will be immensely amusing to see them suffer thinking such a thing. Also it would help you get rid of Mithian who’s arriving tomorrow without offering insult. No one wants to marry a man who’s in love with his sister and whose sister will be by his side for his natural life. Though if she’d intelligent it might be better to inform her of the truth. We do need allies.” 

“That’s…” Arthur looked thoughtful suddenly. “Why is it getting rid of your suitors but not mine?” 

Merlin sighed, he knew that one. “You're really thick sometimes. She’s a girl. If you two are lovers then she’s not exactly ‘innocent’. Also Kara’s humiliated every suitor that can hold a sword in the training fields. They’re all scared of being defeated by a girl, and of being cuckolded before the wedding day.” 

“But...right. We need to change those laws soon don’t we.” Arthur said. 

Morgana looked surprised. “We’ve mostly equalized women under the law already. Property laws were the important ones and we amended them months ago.” 

“I was thinking inheritance laws next.” Arthur pointed out. 

Merlin sighed as he accepted the humor was at an end for now. Complicated law making it was, at least for now. He hid a smirk behind his hand, oh Arthur was never living this down. 

////

Gwaine breathed in the air, his horse cantering alongside Ser Zorel’s as they rode down the winding dirt road. He flicked his hair back, he was eager to spend time with the queen’s personal knight. “First quest jitters?” 

“This isn’t my first quest.” Zorel looked over at him. “I was given my first quest when I was thirteen. Besides we’re essentially running an errand since Arthur can’t come out here himself with the royalty from Nemeth visiting. It’s like...the most boring quest ever.” 

He grinned at the way the lady knight spoke. “You seem pretty nervous to me.” 

“Oh look, a tavern.” She pulled up on the reigns, slowing her horse. The blatantly obvious attempt at changing the subject was painful, but he decided to let it pass.

Gwaine cut off her horse easily. “We need information, which means we can’t just go in there dressed like this.” 

Her brows crinkled. “What do you have in mind?” 

////

Gwen felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched the princess Mithian dismount from her horse. She was resplendent in white furs, her face was lovely, and there was an easy grace to her movements. It didn’t help that Arthur was gaping at her like he’d never seen a girl before. To the side she spotted Merlin glaring at the princess. She was so baffled by it she felt her own discomfort vanish. 

Reaching out, she caught his forearm. “Smile.” 

“She’s too perfect. Something has to be wrong with her.” Merlin muttered darkly. 

Keeping her smile plastered on her face, Gwen tightened her grip. “Smile, you’re part of the court. Don’t be rude.” She hissed out of the side of her straining lips.

The fakest smile she’d ever seen pulled at Merlin’s face. It looked painful. She felt her eye twitch. 

////

Kara pulled her hair into a practical braid. “Do you think this works?” 

“Uh…” Gwaine stared at her for a long moment. “Change of plans. You think you can pretend to be some sort of court person? Cause you don’t look like a peasant.” 

“I can sing?” She suggested tugging at the wool dress she’d changed into to hide her status as a knight. 

He cocked his head seeming to consider her. “Traveling songstress and her guard?” Perking up he grabbed at his sword. “I can have a sword if that’s our ploy.” 

“If you get drunk I’ll dump you in the river.” She crossed her arms and examined him. His reputation for drunkenness was well known. “We’ve got a job, you can get drunk after.” 

“Now don’t be like that.” He slung his arm over her shoulders. “Have a drink, relax, listen in to some gossip, enjoy not having to be all proper out here for once.” 

She looked at him in disbelief. “Do you take anything seriously?” 

“Nope, that’s how you end up in an early grave without having lived at all.” He pulled her along with him towards the inn. 

Kara titled her head. “Why is the door round? Are we in Hobbiton or something?” 

“Hobbiton?” Gwaine asked. 

“Oh, uh it’s a town in a book series from my home. Very epic, lots of good vs evil and heros and everything.” She felt a fond smile at the memories of watching those films with Alex. “My sister and I used to listen to the story together.” 

////

Morgana waited till the door had closed with a soft click before looking up from the text she’d been reading. Even as she took in her new servant she ran a finger along the pages of the book, it was yet another text Kara had written during the long nights. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she considered her servant. “Sefa was it?” 

“Yes your majesty.” The girl managed to curtsy while standing from where she’d been tending to the fire. 

“Tell me, Sefa, what’s the real reason you’re here?” Morgana set the book to the side and considered the girl. She didn’t look dangerous, but well neither did Kara or Merlin. 

Sefa stared at her blinking, though the pulse in her neck jumped. “Real reason your majesty?” 

“Yes, the real reason.” Morgana stood and walked to her fireplace. Looking into the flames she considered how much of her hand to show. “What is a druid doing in Camelot?” 

The girl squeaked, “I…” 

“It’s alright.” Morgana turned to look at Sefa who’s back hit the far wall, her face pale and horrified. She felt guilt at having scared her so. “I mean you no harm.” 

“But, magic is…” Sefa looked like she was about to shake out of her skin. 

Morgana walked over to her and carefully guided her to a chair before the girl started hyperventilating. “You’re safe, I won’t harm you. You have nothing to fear from me.” 

Sefa looked up at her with wide eyes, pressing a hand to her own fluttering chest in panic. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that.” Morgana left her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I give you my word that you will not be harmed for who you are.” 

“You...I…” 

Squeezing her shoulder, Morgana sighed and waved her hand summoning a glass of water from her table to her hand. She felt the start of shock as Sefa saw the magic, saw her eyes burn gold. Catching the glass she pressed it into the girl’s hands. “Here, breathe, it’s going to be alright. I’m no threat to you.” Though, that was a lie. If the druids were plotting against Camelot she was a threat. No need to tell the poor girl that however, it was unlikely that such a thing was true.

“You have magic?” Sefa’s voice was awed as she spoke.

Standing, Morgana tapped her lips with her finger. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Moving so that she was giving the girl some space she continued. “Now what is a druid doing in Camelot? While our army has been ordered not to pursue druids, the laws against magic are still on record and enforceable.” 

“But you haven’t enforced them.” The girl said softly. Looking up at her nervously, she continued. “Even those with magic who are arrested come out of your dungeon quietly now save those who used their magic for harm.” 

Morgana raised a brow. “Ah, you’re here to see if it’s a trap to lure you all out into the open then?” 

The girl nodded. “Please don’t tell the king.” 

“I’m afraid I will have to.” She gave a soft smile. “It’s alright, he won’t have you harmed. He knows about me as well. But we promised that we wouldn’t keep secrets from each other when agreed to share the throne.” 

Sefa’s brow furrowed. “I don’t...understand. Why are you telling me this?”

Morgana paused as she turned to look into the fire. “Because you’re a servant, no one would believe you if you tried to use this information against me. Because you have a druid mark over your heart, which is how I realized what you are, by the way. Hem your collar a bit longer if you wish to keep your secret.” She let the room fall into silence as she hummed lowly. “Then of course the fact we’ve needed a way to let your people know that we intend to repeal the laws against magic soon. But change takes time and we cannot do it all at once. And because it would be a relief to have a servant from whom I would not have to hide who I am.

“Oh,” Sefa blinked in understanding, her shoulders easing. “I’d be happy to stay on. That is, if you’ll have me?” 

“Really?” Morgana looked over at the girl surprised. “I expected I’d have to bribe you, likely arrange a clandestine meeting with the leader of your camp of druids.” 

The girl blushed and fiddled a bit before looking bashfully. “I’m not one for camping in the woods your majesty. And you’ve been kind.” 

She smiled at the girl, she could understand. While she had nothing against camping in the woods she’d admit to being accustomed to the finer things in life. “Well then, I do believe this position may become permanent. We will have to introduce you to the king though. He’s going to be upset I told you what I have without checking with him first….so will Merlin now that I think about it.” 

“Merlin? Isn’t he the physician’s apprentice?” Sefa asked curiously, though she took a sip of the water in her hands finally. 

Morgana smiled wickedly at her. “I believe you may know him by the name Emrys, the most powerful magic user that has ever been or will ever be, protector of the Once and Future King?” She had to stop herself from laughing at the look of shock on the girl’s face. But then, she could tell she had the girl’s complete loyalty with that. 

////

“SING! SING! SING! SING!” The patrons of the tavern chanted banging their tankards on the wooden tables. Gwaine laughed, just the right side of tipsy and added his voice to the din. 

The blushing Zorel finally stood. The tavern quieted as they waited to hear a singer who’d performed for a royal court. Gwaine took a long draw from his tankard and grinned up at the lady knight. He’d never been able to spend much time with her. She always seemed to be a step apart from the other knights. Never unkind or arrogant, but the only people she seemed to willingly spend time with were Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and of course Morgana. He was enjoying getting to know his fellow knight. But he still wasn’t prepared when she started to sing. 

Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon.

Her voice was beautiful, but this wasn’t a court song designed to wow nobles. It seemed almost a drinking song. But that wasn’t what struck him. What struck him was how she sounded unbearably sad as she sang. 

Roads go ever ever on,  
Under cloud and under star.  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen,  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green,  
And trees and hills they long have known.

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with weary feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.

The Road goes ever on and on  
Out from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone.  
Let others follow, if they can!  
Let them a journey new begin.  
But I at last with weary feet  
Will turn towards the lighted inn,  
My evening-rest and sleep to meet.

Still 'round the corner there may wait  
A new road or secret gate;  
And though I oft have passed them by,  
A day will come at last when I  
Shall take the hidden paths that run  
West of the Moon, East of the Sun.

As the other customers in the tavern cheered, Gwaine poured a new mug of ale and pushed it towards Zorel as she sat back on their bench. “I’m sorry.” He patted her awkwardly on the back. “I wouldn’t have done that if I’d know.” 

“Known what?” She looked at him curiously. 

“Uh...that you felt trapped on the road? That seemed a bit more than just performance you know.” Gwaine wondered if he’d been making things up from drink. He examined his tankard and shrugged. 

She smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. “It’s fine. I...I’ve lost a great deal. I’ve felt overwhelming pain.” Zorel’s blue eyes bore into him. “I think you’ve felt a great deal more pain than you let on as well. But it reminds me of something my sister told me once. ‘Pain is a part of life, it’s what makes us who we are.’ I like to think that’s true.” She raised her mug and downed it in one go. 

Gwaine whistled. “Well look at that, miss high and mighty has hidden depths!” He looked over to the barmaid. “Another for my friend and I!” He paused as he shifted back towards his new friend at having spotted a guard with the colors of Lord Lac on. “And for the gentlemen over there.” 

////

Mithian stood staring down at the map spread across the council chambers. “Just because Gedref belonged to Camelot two hundred years ago does not mean it belongs to Camelot now. It is not Camelot’s people who live there.” 

“It is our land rightfully, land reclaimed from Odin fifteen years ago.” Agravaine spoke up, his tone haughty and instantly putting her on edge. “It is ours rightfully twice over. By ancient claim and by conquest.” 

“Enough uncle.” Arthur cut across. The young king was seated at his ornate wooden chair. “The lands of Gedref are not worth risking war against our allies of Nemeth.” He held his hand up to prevent his uncle from speaking again. “It is also not something I will simply hand over to Nemeth. So let us stop demanding what the other side will never agree to.” 

“What exactly do you propose then your majesty?” She found herself interested in the king despite herself. He seemed like a good man, one without his father’s bloodthirsty temperament. 

The queen spoke up instead of her brother however. “Gedref is an important barrier between Camelot and Odin’s land. Is Nemeth capable of taking on the added length of border?” Morgana eyed the assembled room before continuing. “I think not, especially not without the visual protection of Camelot. Odin gains far more conquering Nemeth than he does conquering Camelot. Stretching your forces is a risk, one that led to the loss of Gedref for you twenty years ago. The land was lost to you before Uther retook it. You ask for the contested lands without the capability to hold it.” 

Mithian eyed the other woman speculatively. She was the harder to read of the two siblings. “We are not unable to protect ourselves. You think too highly of your superiority in battle” 

“I don’t.” The queen gestured for her servant to bring her a glass of water. “But the financial loss of the land has been difficult for your nation. It is a valley rich with farmland. So what would the price be to buy any future or current claim to the land?” 

“You’re very blunt your majesty.” Mithian remarked as she tried to understand what the game was here. 

Morgana glanced to her brother; they exchanged a short conversation with their eyes alone before she looked back to her. “These negotiations could take months if not years if we continue in the manner we have been. It is better for both our nations to settle this as quickly as possible.” 

Ah, so that was the game. Mithian could respect the maneuver to prevent a political match between herself and Arthur. While the match would be the best option for Nemeth it was likely not the best for Morgana. “Indeed a shorter negotiation is best for us all.” She smiled as she stepped back from the table. “I will present an acceptable price for our claim if our king is amenable to such a thing in say two days time?” 

Arthur stood. “That would be acceptable your highness.” 

“Till I receive word of approval from my father perhaps we should have a hunt?” Mithian suggested while looking through her lashes at the king. 

Agravaine spoke up quickly. “That sounds like an excellent idea.” 

“You like to hunt?” The king asked as he stepped around the table. 

Morgana cut him off stepping to her side. “That’s a lovely pursuit. We’ll have to compare notes, here shall we take a walk in the gardens?” 

Mithian linked their arms with a fake smile. “Of course, that sounds like a lovely idea.” 

They walked through the hallways pleasantly chattering about nothing till they reached the gardens. As they walked along the stone path Morgana finally said something of consequence. “I like you princess so a word of advice, attempts to delay this negotiation will not lead to the marriage your father seeks.” 

“You are an expert at your brother’s feelings then?” She smiled through her teeth. 

Morgana laughed lightly, “Well, he is a man and they are so easily read.” 

“Perhaps you do not read him as well as you think then. He seems particularly courteous.” Mithian wondered if she could suss out the truth to the rumors. While her father might not care, she cared very much if her husband shared his sister’s bed. Rumors about royalty were often wild things with no basis in fact and not to be trusted, she doubted there was any truth to it. 

“You are a beautiful woman, princess, I’m sure every man in Camelot with eyes has noticed. I’d be disappointed in my brother’s intelligence if he hadn’t noticed as well.” The queen steered them to a fountain in the middle of the garden. “But trust me when I say his heart lies elsewhere.” Morgana gave her a slightly playful look. “Though not where the rumors seem to think it lies.” 

Mithian fought back from showing her surprise. She hadn’t expected the queen to mention those rumors. “I had not thought so.” 

“I would allow you to continue to suspect such a thing, perhaps even have encouraged such a belief; but our nations need to be partners and I do believe a true friendship between our two nations would best.” 

“Ah.” Mithian eased as she realized the ploy, what a fascinating way to put off suitors. She herself had been forced to purposely outmatch hers at the hunt. Their wounded egos rarely allowed them to pursue after that. A thousand tiny insults hidden in velvet and they would leave. “And what do you see from such a friendship?” 

“Peace, stability, the betterment of both our peoples.” Morgana released her arm and plucked a rose before sitting along the side of the stone fountain. “But I believe that would be harmed by you returning to your kingdom only to realize you’d been played. You are refreshingly more intelligent than the others who have come here seeking what you seek.” 

Mithian felt a smile twitched her lips as she took a seat besides the queen. She was impressed, a friendship was suddenly not unappealing. “And how would I have realized I was being played?” 

“Why when Arthur marries the girl with whom his heart resides.” The queen took a whiff of the flower she held. “His heart has been spoken for since before he was crowned, but it has not been...advantageous for him to openly pursue his affections yet. But it will be.” 

“You’re trying to prevent me from getting hurt.” Mithian said slowly, she was realizing that the Pendragons prefered blunt conversation. “And fear I would retaliate if I knew.” 

Morgana gave her a slight nod. “Exactly, also I fear if you didn’t step back from flirting with Arthur, his former manservant would do something stupid to get rid of you.” 

“What?” She blinked in surprise. 

“Merlin, he’s very invested in Arthur and his future bride.” The queen waved off the comment. 

Mithian ran her fingers through the cool water. “The angry, tall and lanky boy with the dark hair?” 

“Exactly. He’s Arthur’s dearest friend. When Arthur does stupid things, like allow a beautiful princess to flirt with him despite being in love with another, he tends to get...irritated.” She gave her a slight smirk. “You’re a smart woman Mithian. Work with us on an agreement on the land that is beneficial to both our nations. Leave the plays at romance that are doomed before they begin.” 

She stared at the dark haired woman contemplatively. “And why should I believe you do not simply wish to protect your throne?” 

“Because my throne is mine regardless of whether Arthur weds or not. In ancient days when kings took more than one bride Camelot’s laws gave preference to the first wife. She was high queen. Our laws haven’t changed despite no longer being practiced nor accepted. When Arthur marries his wife will hold the position of queen, but she would still rank below me. My position has never been at risk.” 

Mithian raised her hands and clapped lightly. “Well done, how many have realized what your laws protect?” 

“That have mentioned it to us? None. That certainly know? A handful.” Morgana gave her an amused smirk. 

Holding out her hand Mithian felt some concern over how it would change things, though mainly excitement. “To a beneficial friendship.” 

“To friendship.” Morgana accepted her hand. 

 

Hours later when she was in her rooms Mithian asked her servant to acquire a copy of the ancient marriage laws of Camelot. It was always wise to ensure that one hadn’t been lied to. She was relieved to find that Morgana had spoken honestly. It would seem she had a new ally.

////

Gwaine felt like he’d been run over by a cart. Squinting his eyes upwards he stared at the person who’d just kicked him. “Zorel? How..are you alive. You...drank more than I?” 

“I have a high tolerance, higher than any human. Not that i’m not human that is, just I’ve never met another human person who could keep up with me.” Her smile was strained as she looked down at him. 

He had a fleeting thought that that rambling mess sounded a lot like a lie. It left his head as he tilted to the side and threw up the contents of his stomach. As he became more aware he felt a hand rubbing circles on his back, and a cool cloth being pressed into his head. “You’re amazing.” He managed to croak. 

Zorel made a sympathetic sound in her throat. “It’s your own fault, I told you to stop after the sixth tankard. Come on, let’s get some water into you so we can keep going. We’ve got hope and justice to bring, and a rich old lord to humiliate. Doesn’t that sound like a lovely day.” 

“I hate you and love you.” Gwaine groaned as he let her pull into a sitting position. “How are you alive?” 

Zorel grinned at him and wiggled her fingers. “I’m magic!” 

He snorted before cradling his head. “Ow, don’t make me laugh.” 

/////

Gwen stood at the window and watched Arthur and Merlin shoving each other playfully on their way back from the training grounds. Why did she have to be the one with common sense? But even if this hurt one of them or more, it needed to be done. She caught Arthur’s eye, he smiled dopily up at her and she felt a familiar flush of warmth and love. With a tilt of her head she indicated for him to come to her. 

Waiting for the boys to arrive was nerve wrecking but she knew it had to be done. Maybe if she kept repeating that in her head she wouldn’t run? Wiping her palms on the sides of her dress she looked up as Arthur came striding in, Merlin right on his heels as always. “Merlin, would you close the door please? I believe this conversation should be private.” 

“Need me to go?” He looked back and forth between them waiting for an indication. 

“No, all three of us need this conversation.” She gestured to the low couch. “Why don’t you two sit.” 

The boys looked back and forth between each other before sitting on the couch. She watched as they subtly began to elbow each other. A fond smile crossed her face, this was the right decision. “I need you two to promise not to interrupt me till I get this all out or I don’t think I’ll be able to do it.” 

“Whatever you need, you know we’re here for you.” Arthur assured her, his eyes soulfully focused on her. He’d even stopped trying bug Merlin. 

Merlin nodded. “You know I’m here for whatever you need.” 

Breathing out she closed her eyes briefly before beginning to pace back and forth before them. “When Merlin first came to Camelot you were a prat Arthur. And don’t say anything. You promised.” His jaw clamped shut. “And Merlin you were kind, funny, brave, you were even rather handsome. It was so easy to love you as a friend and to imagine something more. But you were just so dense, and I found myself happy to be your friend and only your friend even if I perhaps wished for more on occasion.” 

Stopping, she faced them, biting her lip. Arthur and Merlin had amusingly the same expression of horror and confusion on their faces. She pushed on. “And then I got to know you Arthur, you changed. I’m not embarrassed to admit you’ve always been handsome, but as you became kind and noble how could I do anything but fall for you? It should have been nothing, a silly crush. But you were just so wonderful, I love you like I’ve never loved another. I’d be happy with you as my husband, so unimaginably happy. But you wouldn’t.” 

Gwen gave him a look to prevent him from speaking. “You wouldn’t not really because you’re as dense as Merlin is. But the two of you love each other and not just as friends. You depend on each other, when you’re a part it’s as if a part of you is missing. In the prophesies you told us Merlin, it says that you two are two sides of the same coin, they’re right. I love you both, and I know you love me Arthur, and I know you love me in your own way Merlin. Which is why we need to talk. Because someone is going to get hurt and I can’t bare that.” 

Arthur let out a wheezing sound. Merlin gaped. She sighed and sat down in the chair that had been behind her. “Now you may talk.” 

////

Kara enjoyed the familiar feeling of her cape around her shoulders and the weight of her chainmail. Urging her horse on, she took in the land around the small castle as they approached. She reached out steadying Gwaine who had turned a light greenish color. “We’re almost there. Once we arrive you’ll feel better.” She winced at his expression as his horse jostled him. 

“I hate quests.” He muttered as he glared up at the castle. “Last quest was securing the cup of life. Whenever Arthur’s on a quest everything goes wrong. It was terrible, we almost died. He’s still upset about me pushing him into a ditch.” 

“Is that why you got sent on this one?” She asked curiously. It had only been a month ago that Arthur had returned, oddly grumpy from the quest for the cup. 

Gwaine nodded. “Ol’ princess got his under garments in a twist.” 

She couldn’t help it she snorted. “I can’t believe you call him that to his face!” 

////

Morgana paused as she stepped to Arthur’s side. Well, that was interesting. “You may wish to invest in a mirror brother. Especially before you enter the throne room.” 

“What, why? Is my hair messed up?” He reached up to smooth it out. 

She laughed, stepping into him she hid her eyes against his chest as she hugged him. He clearly heard the words of magic she spoke if his stiffening was any indication. Pulling back she looked at him smugly. “I’m sure you and Gwen had a lovely morning.” 

His eyes widened in horror. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I hadn’t expected her to be a biter though.” She gave a pointed look towards his now bruise free neck. 

Arthur’s hand slapped to the side of his neck. “I’ll kill him.” 

“Him?” Morgana’s smile widened as she reached up straightening his jacket. “Tell me dear brother, that wouldn’t happen to be Merlin would it?” 

“You. You’re unbearable.” His face was a bright red as he carefully moved her arms so that only one of her arms was threaded through his. 

Laughing she stepped to his side. Squeezing his arm she gave him a less friendly look. “I assume Gwen was involved? Or am I soon to be sole ruler of Camelot?” 

“Of course she was involved, it was her idea.” Arthur froze with his mouth open. “I didn’t tell you that.” 

“No you didn’t.” She gave his hand a pat as they drew to the doors into the great hall. “Do keep your mind on the topic at hand. It wouldn’t do for the king to be distracted during negotiations with a foreign power.” 

“It wasn’t what you think.” He was looking anywhere but at her. “I’m not the one ignoring all propriety.” 

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Ah, that would explain why you’re still so grumpy. Do tell Merlin thank you for me. He apparently corrupted you a little, even if not all the way.” 

“I hate you.” Arthur muttered as the doors opened for them. 

////

Gwaine’s day had turned around. They’d only stayed at Lord Lac’s house long enough to scare him into returning the skimmed profits back to his people. A few hours overseeing the return and a terrifying reminder...he shivered, who knew a smile could be so scary? But they were off, all was well.

Zorel paused, halting their ride. She frowned at the woods to the side. “We’re making a detour.” 

“What? Why?” He eyed her tensed form nervously. “Do you see something?” 

She ignored him urging her horse forward off the road and into the woods. 

Gwaine stared at her disappearing back. “It couldn't have just been that easy could it? Had to be something in the dark woods. There’s always something in the woods. Are you sure it’s not pheasants?” Which is when he heard the scream. Kicking his heels into his horse, he rode as fast as he could. Well, as fast as the trees allowed him. 

He’d lost sight of Zorel almost immediately, he cursed under his breath as he urged his mount towards what he thought was the sound of a fight. Finally he crashed through the underbrush. There were at least two dozen dubious looking armed men and a cage with people in it. His lips curled back in a snarl as he drew his sword and charged into the fray. Slavers. 

Charging into battle, his blood thrummed with the rush of survival. His sword swung to take down the first man to charge towards him. Yanking his reigns back he pulled his horse up, its hooves cracking the man before him in the head. “Come on you bastard!” 

The sound of metal crashing into metal drew his attention to Zorel, who was fighting three bandits at once. Before he could try to move to her aid he was cut off himself. Hands grabbed at him and he came crashing down to the ground. Yanking a knife out of his boot he stabbed the one who’d hauled him off his horse. 

Panting, he managed to get back to his feet, before using his pommel to smash at the face of an oncoming bandit with a sickening crunch. He grunted as he felt a sword hit his mail on his side. Turning he kicked the offending man in the gut while swinging his sword into the next. Looking up he swung his head around to find another threat. 

“Zorel! You alright?” He spotted the red of her cape and stumbled towards her, an arm falling to his side. It felt like that hit had cracked a rib. The mail had held though so he could worry about that later. 

Zorel looked over her shoulder at him. “I’m fine, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Gwaine looked around the small clearing and then turned back to Zorel incredulous. Thirty bandits? He’d taken maybe six of them down. “You…”

She seemed to catch on, suddenly she looked flustered. “Took them by surprise and just you know, they weren’t really wearing armor.” 

“You….” Gwaine shook his head and approached. He slapped his hand down on her shoulder. “Glad we’re on the same side. So what do we do with them?” He jerked his chin towards the terrified looking teens in a cage. 

Zorel stepped towards the cage. “We get them out.” Her whole frame softened and opened up as she approached the cage. “Hey, you’re all are going to be alright.” 

He wiped his sword down before sheathing it. His arm still holding his side, he trudged over to the cage that Zorel had just forced open with her sword. As he approached he could see there were five young people, all younger than himself and Zorel, and one small toddler. Looking around the clearing filled with dead bodies he took a second look at the kids, they weren’t going to be up for traveling anytime soon. “We should make camp a little further up the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lancelot has always been a super interesting character in the mythos. Mainly because he's one of the obnoxiously perfect characters but he has this crippling flaw, he fell in love with the wrong woman. And suddenly those perfect qualities turn against him. His loyalty and steadfastness mean he is incapable of moving on once his heart is won. For the same reasons he cannot request a different post away from temptation because that is where his king needs him. He doesn't give in till after he's essentially raped by a lady wearing the glamor of Gwen's appearance. Her plan being that he'll feel obligated to marry her after realizing he took her virginity. But instead this is what breaks him. And he returns to Camelot and begins an affair with Gwen. Which is tragic because he loses his strength along with his honor. It's very Samson and his locks of hair, probably an actual reference to it really. 
> 
> And its common for Arthur to know that Lancelot and Gwen are having an affair. But that he loves them so much he pretends he doesn't because if he spoke of it he would have to have them executed. It's his nephew who discovers the affair and tells the court thus forcing Arthur to act. Which is made more interesting that what leads Lancelot to raising his sword against Arthur is when Gwen is in peril. Thus showing that his loyalty has been shifted to another. Which herald the beginning of the end as the knights fragment between the two sides and war is begun. 
> 
> But he's always an honestly super nice guy, with nothing but the best intentions. But he is a key piece that leads to the fall of Camelot. It's also why the tragedy works. It's not that Morgana, Mordred or any of Camelot's enemies break them. They survive all their outside threats but once Lancelot fractures the court it falls divided.


	3. Ruling and Tournaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it'll probably be a day or two before I publish the last chapter of this. But I'm already drafting the third part so no fear, the story is continuing!

Mithian dipped her quill into the ink well before considering her words. Finally she settled on a course of action. 

“Dearest Father,

As your most humble daughter I have moved forward with the negotiations as I have seen fit. I have agreed that Nemeth relinquishes our claim on the lands of Gedref. In exchange our citizens now living there will be free to return to our lands without tax. All food stuffs sold from the lands of Gedref to our nation will not be subject to tariffs for a time of two hundred years. During this period all people’s born in Gedref will be allowed to move to Nemeth without prejudice or taxation across the border. Our knights and soldiers will be allowed onto Gedref’s soil so long as they are accompanied by a knight of Camelot. 

There are various other points within the new agreement that is being drawn up. I will include a copy of the agreement as it stands with this letter. However the important points are outlined above. I believe this is the best agreement for our nation. Camelot is a strong ally without whom Odin would surely invade us. The final version of this agreement will likely be decided within the week. There is to be a tournament and grand feast to commemorate the continued alliance between our nations. 

On the more personal matter you wished me to pursue I regret to inform you that such a union is unlikely at best. The King’s affections lie elsewhere and attempting to interfere with such a thing would do harm to our relations. The Queen however has offered a hand of friendship both politically and in private to me. I have accepted, though I am unsure of the depth of such an offer as of yet. Morgana is both everything the reports told us and nothing like them. She is as great a beauty as reported, her beauty is only outshone by her kindness to the common folk of the nation. Already she is much beloved by the people, as is the King with his frequent trips throughout the nation. 

The Queen has shown no interest in allowing a courtship to occur between herself and anyone. I believe any plans of requesting a post for one of our young lords in the court of Camelot would be a mistake. The Pendragon siblings will marry when they are so inclined, the continued attempts for such a union by their allies is met with polite annoyance. We should advance our cause through alternate means. For this reason I request permission to stay on at the court of Camelot for a month longer. I also advise that any young men of lesser birth who desire knighthood be sent to Camelot. With citizens of Nemeth in Camelot’s forces we gain a great deal while losing nothing. 

I hope this letter finds you well and our nation at peace. With all my love.

Mithian.” 

She carefully read over her words, it was appropriately informal while not falling into disrespect. Folding the paper she melted hot wax onto the back before pressing her signet ring into it, marking her crest. She blew gently on the wax before standing. “See to it that this is delivered to my father.” 

The servant who’d been attending to her chambers quickly bowed and accepted the letter before leaving the room. 

Straightening her dress, she ventured out of her quarters and towards the great hall. She’d been invited for a ride by the queen and she meant to accept. As she walked down the hall she spotted the signature red neckerchief and brown jacket of the physician’s apprentice. “Merlin.” 

“Your highness.” He gave her a short bow, his smile was still wide even if it dimmed slightly at her presence. 

Mithian considered what she’d observed and what she’d been told by the Queen. “Do you know where the Queen is this morning? We agreed to go for a ride but did not set a place a to meet.” 

“The courtyard. Ser Zorel and Sir Gwaine were spotted on the road towards Camelot.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Your ride may be postponed with their arrival.” 

“Ser Zorel is the queen’s personal knight, the lady knight, correct?” Mithian was curious about the woman who’d earned such a rank and position. 

Merlin nodded. “She’s close with the Queen, they’re rarely apart. It wouldn’t be unsurprising if Morgana forgets your ride while she catches up with Zorel.” 

“You call your Queen by her given name?” She could feel her brows raise in surprise. 

“Ah…” He rubbed the back of his head as he flushed awkwardly. “Yes? I mean what with running after Arthur through the woods for a few years and it sorta slips.” 

Mithian smiled at his antics. She felt with everyday she understood more of the dynamics within Camelot, and a surprising deal of the power did not lay with the expected nobility. “Well thank you for your help Merlin. And if you could pass onto King Arthur that I would like to meet the craftsmen who made the crossbows we used on the hunt. I’d like to commission a new bow while I’m here before I return home.” 

“Of course your highness.” He bowed again before heading off. Though she did spot a warmer smile on his face at the mention of her going home. Morgana was right. 

She took the next corner heading towards the courtyard. She paused in the entrance to watch the arriving knights. There were two of them, easy to tell which was which due to their lack of helmets. Ser Gwaine was a handsome man, he had a young girl sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. She was clearly a peasant. Riding besides him was Ser Zorel, her blonde hair flowing behind her. There was a small toddler in front of her in the saddle and another young person hanging onto her from behind. 

Riding just behind them were two donkeys tied to follow Zorel’s horse; there were three other young people riding the beasts of burden. As they rode in and pulled up quickly, other knights came. Mithian found herself impressed with how quickly the young people were quickly herded away by one of the older maids. One of the stable hands was already leading their horses away as the two now dismounted knights were joined by a small group of their fellows. It was a rowdy group. 

Mithian was about to approach when she noticed that Zorel had spotted something. The lady knight quickly excused herself and slipped out of the courtyard. Curious, Mithian followed her. Several twists and turns through what must have been a pathway for the knights, she came up into the gardens. She marked down the route in her mind. Looking around she realized she’d lost sight of Zorel. 

Wandering along the path, she heard a soft sound. Approaching the rose arbor she froze. She’d found Zorel as well as the Queen. Though this gave a new meaning to the word ‘close’. A slightly hysterical laugh built in her throat. No wonder the Pendragon siblings were not addressing the rumors about them being more than siblings. Morgana’s head was thrown back her knight’s mouth attached to her neck. It was...Mithian spun on her heel and left as quickly and quietly as possible. 

She supposed that answered the question if Morgana’s assurance that the rumors were a lie was true. Mithian stopped as soon as she reached the walls of the castle. Camelot seemed to be full of new and fascinating questions. If Morgana had a female knight as a lover, who knew? Likely Merlin, if his comment about them being ‘close’ implied what it probably did. Considering how the King behaved, possibly him as well. Definitely not most of the court however. They were far too busy gossiping about inappropriate liaisons between siblings, which admittedly was the juiciest royal gossip in the country. 

Mithian carefully ensured her hair was in order before heading back towards the center of the castle. It would seem her afternoon just opened up. And Morgana wasn’t the only one with a card up her sleeve any longer. 

////

Morgana threaded her fingers into Kara’s hair and dragged her mouth back to hers. “Too long.” 

Nodding, Kara pulled back ever so slightly, though she remained pressed against her. “I missed you.” 

“You’re unhurt?” Morgana’s eyes were closed, but she opened them, taking in the dirty armor of her knight. “That’s blood.” Pulling back further she felt her heart accelerating. “What happened?!” 

Kara caught her around the waist pulling her back into her arms. “I’m fine, totally good. We ran into some slavers on our way back. The kids are being fussed over by the stewart’s wife as we speak. Gwaine will need a poultice for his side but I am not hurt. I’m a fae remember?” 

A laugh got caught in her throat as Morgana nuzzled into the side of Kara’s neck. “You’ve accepted you’re a fae then? 

There was a smile in her voice as Kara replied. “Well since we found that bestiary and I recognized all those ‘fae’ as aliens, yeah. I accept defeat. If you humans want to call us fae, I give up. It’s still wrong though. But once named you never really escape it. Branding and all that.” 

“Branding?” Morgana felt the stress of her time without her lover easing at the familiarity of her voice and presence. 

“Hmmm.” Kara’s arms held her tight as she pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “It’s what Ms. Grant was excellent at. She went and named me Supergirl. Didn’t matter what I wanted or said, it stuck. If you people have branded me a fae I know better than to try and change it. Even if it’s wrong.” There was a definite pout in her voice. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Morgana kissed softly at Kara’s neck. 

There was a shaky inhale. “And you, you’re ok?” 

Morgana paused and considered lying before sighing. Even if she got away with it she’d feel awful for it. “Physically I’m fine, but the visions came back while you were gone.” A shiver of fear ran down her spine. 

“What happens?” Kara’s arms pulled her tighter against her. 

The memories played out before her eyes. “Pain, death, Arthur dying over and over, you wounded and bleeding on the field of battle. Flames, so much flame. Merlin screaming, Gwen alone on the throne. Something is coming and I don’t know what.” 

“But it’s not the war you saw before?” Kara checked carefully. 

She shook her head. “No, it’s a different battle. Our allies flags and banners, an army bearing a sigil I’ve never seen before.” 

“Then we change this future like we’re changing the one before that.” Kara’s voice was soothing. “Together, fate is nothing.” 

Morgana didn’t say anything, though she was beginning to suspect the war may change but that their fate may not. But the hope was nice, it gave her the ability to breathe. So she held in her doubts, for now. She doubted she’d keep this inside for long. Merlin would understand though, he wasn’t the one in their group convinced fate could be defeated. 

////

Kara carried the bag she’d thrown the rare flowers she’d spotted on her way back from Lord Lac’s property as she entered Gaius’s chambers. “Merin? Gaius?” 

“Kara?” Merlin poked his head out of his rooms. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Morgana?” 

She smiled shaking her head. “A criminal was caught and judgment must be passed. I figured this was a good time to drop this off. You said you needed these for your potion stores?” She held out the bag. 

“Oh right, thanks.” He accepted the bag somewhat distractedly. There was something...just off about him. 

Kara stepped closer and hugged him tightly. “You look like you need a hug.” 

He gave a shuddering breath before relaxing and hugging her back. Kara felt concern, Merlin wasn’t really the sort to open up if he didn’t have too. He was too used to doing things on his own. “Hey, it’s ok. Whatever it is we can figure it out.” 

“It’s not…” He pulled back and looked at her for a long moment before moving over to the bench and sitting down. “You’re better than Morgana to talk to about this with.” 

She raised her brow at how he said that but joined him on the bench. She didn’t mention when he lit the fire with a gesture of his hand. “What’s going on?” 

“I...I’m in love with Arthur.” He glanced up at her with his bright blue eyes, his hands twisting in his lap. “And I love Gwen. They’re...they’re the two most important people in the world to me.” 

Kara felt a wave sympathy and reached out resting her hand on his shoulder. “Oh Merlin, I’m truly sorry.” 

“It’s not.” He shook his head. “Gwen knew, and we talked. I finally got to shut up Arthur with my mouth.” Merlin gave her a wavering though smug grin. “It was as satisfying as I thought it would be.” 

She felt a smile spread across her face. “So the three of you?” 

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, and it’s amazing and I’m happy!” He gave her a serious look. “I’m really happy. It’s more than I ever knew I wanted. But...I don’t want…” 

Kara squeezed his shoulder in support. “You don’t want what?” 

“Sex?” His face flushed brightly as he looked away from her. “Everything we did yesterday was...amazing. But I was glad that we didn’t go further than that. I didn’t want...You’ve slept with the lady Morgana. I’m just being silly aren’t I?” 

“Hey, no, you’re not being silly at all.” She let her hand come off his shoulder and placed it beside her on the bench. “You know there are humans and fae alike who don’t enjoy sex. Some who only enjoy it on occasion, or with certain people.” Her face flushed. “Just because Morgana and I...are like that, doesn’t mean you ought to be too.” 

The tenseness in his frame relaxed ever so slightly. “It’s not weird?” 

“It’s not weird.” She smiled at him softly. “But you should talk to Arthur and Gwen about it. I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. Like they were fine with the whole magic thing, and well.. me.” She gestured to herself. “Like, I’m pretty sure one of us could turn out to be a frog at this point and they’d just roll their eyes and get on with it. That might be a bit of a concern though…” 

Merlin snorted. “It’s true. I keep having to save Arthur’s royal ass because he keeps trying to befriend the giant killer beasts now as a first option. They’re not all friendly, but he’s like ‘well Merlin I’m not going to just kill it before I know if it’s going to magically curse us all or could be an ally.’ Which is all noble and everything, but one of these days he’s going to get eaten.” 

“See, you should talk to them. I mean I’m kinda bad at forgetting to talk about things with Morgana and she...does not take that well.” Kara felt a flush of embarrassment at the reminder of some of her past errors. Like not asking before adopting multiple cats….they were now living in various barns around the countryside instead of the castle. Or the eating in bed fiasco. Or the fear of her strength during certain activities. 

He gave her a slight bump with his elbow. “Thanks for listening. I just...I’m so happy and afraid all at the same time you know?” 

“Anytime.” Kara stared at the fire as they fell into a comfortable silence. Reaching into her inner pockets of her jacket she pulled out a carefully crafted bracelet of metal. She’d used her eyes to craft it during her watches while she’d been gone. “Would you enchant this for me?” 

“What type of enchantment?” Merlin asked taking the band of metal from her hands carefully and inspecting it. 

She bit her lip. “Anything that would protect the wearer.” 

“This is for Morgana?” He asked with a smile. “Of course I will.” 

////

Arthur sat on the throne and felt grave as Sir. Percival and Sir. Elyne stood before him. Lord Melwas was chained and had been dragged into the hall. Standing beside her father was Sir. Kay’s daughter, bearing a darkening black eye and a split lip. His eyes narrowed as he spotted how she was holding her right arm to her chest. “Sir. Percival, what is this?” 

The tall, muscular knight who was usually the calmest of his men was tight with rage. “Sir. Elyne and I heard cries for help while we were in the woods running our horses through their paces. We went to investigate and discovered Lord Melwas riding away from Camelot with Sir. Kay’s daughter bound and slung over his horse. When she cried out for help again he struck her. We cut him off and took him captive and unbound the lady.” 

“That’s a lie!” Melwas struggled against his chains and the two soldiers holding him still. “I did nothing of the sort. You’d believe your commoners playing at nobility?” 

Arthur felt his jaw clench. “Silence.” The entire court fell deathly quiet. “If you ever presume to speak like that in this court again I’ll send you to the stocks.” He glared at the man till he lowered his head in submission. Turning his head to his knights he spoke again. “Sir. Elyne, do you confirm what Sir. Percival has told the court?” 

“Yes your majesty.” Elyne shot a dirty look at the chained noble. 

Morgana spoke up from her throne. “And you Lady Yale, what happened?”

The young woman standing as close to her father as possible spoke softly but clearly. “I was gathering flowers just outside the walls for my room.” Her eyes shifted uneasily. “I knew I shouldn’t be out alone, but with the marriage negotiations I wished for some privacy. It felt like someone was watching me and then a hand clamped over my mouth. He bound my hands and threw me over his horse.” Reaching up she gently touched her eye. “When my mouth was free I called for help and he struck me. Then your knights arrived and rescued me.” 

“Sir. Kay.” Morgana’s voice was sharp and deadly. “Has Lord Melwa shown any interest in your daughter before this day?” 

The old grisled knight gave a sharp nod. “He asked permission to wed my girl. I refused because I’d heard things that disinclined me to agree.” 

Arthur glared at the man chained before him. “And you Lord Melwa, what is your version of events?” 

“I didn’t do anything, was out for a ride and was set on by those two thugs you call knights. Why would I want so low born a girl as Yale?” He sneered. “Low breeding there.” 

“She was born noble. Both parents and their parents and so forth born noble.” Arthur said slowly, his glare not leaving his face. “Yet you insult them because you hold higher rank? May I remind you, Sir. Kay sits on my council and you do not.” 

The man spat on the floor. “I won’t be getting justice from you since you love commoners so much. I demand a trial by combat.” 

The court filled with murmurs at that. Arthur wanted to strangle the man by the neck. His sister stood from her throne before he could say anything, however. Her voice was clear and cutting. “Melwa, Lord was it?” Morgana’s eyes narrowed, a slow smirk showed on her face. “I have heard the same rumors as Sir. Kay. And I find your guilt beyond a shadow of a doubt proved. However it is your right to demand a trial by combat. Though, as I’m sure you’re aware the law requires you to fight for yourself in such a trial.” 

“What?” He snapped. 

“Yes the law was changed three moons ago.” Morgana continued. “Though as a proud noble surely you are still willing to fight for your claim of innocence?” 

The man, who admittedly was an accomplished fighter didn’t bend. “Of course. But yet again more change to our ancient laws?” 

“Indeed. Ancient, they needed to be changed. Just because a sword is old does not mean it is strong.” She continued, a slow smirk pulled at her lips. “You have shown disregard to this court, to our laws, and to women in general. This will not be allowed to stand. You shall have your combat tonight at the eighth bell. Camelot’s champion will be me.” 

The court exploded and Arthur felt his eyes widen as he stood. Reaching out he caught Morgana’s elbow. “You’re sure?” He murmured quickly. 

“Yes.” She gave him a look that told him in no uncertain terms it was going to happen. 

////

Morgana could feel the fury still running through her veins as the doors to the small council chambers slammed closed. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around. “What have you done?” 

She spun round to face Agravaine. “Get your hand off of me.” 

His hand lowered but his face was clearly still furious. “You’ll die, you are a woman. It is not your place to take this challenge!” 

“Uncle, enough.” Arthur snapped from where he was leaning against the table. He looked up at her. “Are you sure you can win?” 

“Yes.” She sent a glare to Agravaine. “And when I win, I earn Sir. Kay’s undying loyalty, his daughter’s undying loyalty, as well as the loyalty of every unwed girl in this nation. We all know that scum meant to force himself on her so that the marriage was done to prevent her from being shamed. It’s a disgusting practice, one I will not allow to occur in this nation so long as it is in my power to prevent it.” 

Arthur cleared his throat. “To which I agree. But it is my place to fight for the sake of Camelot. Are you sure you wish to do this? Once you’ve taken the field for Camelot it cannot be undone.” 

“Yes, listen to your brother.” Agravaine spoke quickly. “Your prospects for marriage are already damaged by the rumors surrounding you two. Adding to this will not help your case.” 

Morgana felt her magic burning to burst free but forced it back. “When I win the world will know that Camelot is strong. That Camelot has a queen who can lead their armies to war, a king who can lead their armies into war. They will know that if our warrior king falls there is a warrior queen left to avenge him. That we are a force to be feared, that we are stronger than Camelot ever was under Uther. It will give us the momentum needed to change laws.” 

“What laws could be worth this to change?” Agravaine said, his voice pleading. “Please, see reason. The cost if you lose is too great. Surely there is no law worth such a risk.” 

Arthur leaned over the table, his hands pressed into the wood. “The removal of the ban on magic.” 

She nodded. “It’s what we’d need to push it through. We’d have the support of Sir. Kay, Lord Candor, Gaius of course, and Geoffrey won’t go against us. And Lord Bruin is having an affair with three women. He’ll go along to prevent his wife from finding out.

“You mean to legalize magic?” Agravaine gaped. 

“Yes.” Arthur said firmly. “Will you support us in this Uncle?” 

Agravaine stared at them, his face blank. “You...you’re serious?” 

“Completely.” Arthur stated. “After what I’ve learned I could never allow further harm to the magical communities of this kingdom.” 

Agravaine swallowed thickly. “What do you mean?” 

Morgana gave Arthur a look. “Tell him.” 

“Uther…” Arthur’s fists clenched. “He used magic because my mother was barren. But magic like that comes with a cost, or in this case a life costs a life. He used magic for a son, and out of guilt over the death of his wife, your sister, he murdered thousands of innocent people.” There was a deep rage in Arthur’s voice. “Having to claim that man as my father is something I hate. But if it lets me undo his crimes I’ll do it.” 

“I’ll help.” Agravaine’s back straightened. “I need time, but you have my support.” 

////

Kara was silent as she helped Morgana dress for her fight. She helped slide the tightly made, gorgeously crafted chainmail. The metal pieces were so small it appeared to be mesh instead of mail when close to it, but almost a shimmering silver blouse from a distance. With steady fingers she made sure the shoulders were lined up appropriately. Pulling the sleeves all the way down each arm she assured herself she hadn’t pulled it too tight. Picking up the leather gloves she held them out one at a time for Morgana to slide her hands in. Once they were secure Kara strapped her metal arm braces on. 

“Are you going to say anything?” Morgana asked finally. 

She picked up the carefully layered plate mail designed to cover her torso from hips to breasts. It was minimal to allow Morgana to remain less encumbered than her opponents. But still provided the protection to her internal organs that wasn’t there with the lack of heavier materials in her mail. Kara’s brow scrunched as she considered. “What is there to say?” 

“Something. I don’t understand. Why are you angry?” Morgana’s voice sounded hurt. She quickly kept speaking, the edge of pain disguised as quickly as it’d come. “It was the right thing to do. You’d have done the same in my position. He’s a foul, loathsome excuse for a man. What did you want me to do, let Arthur fight him? We both know he wouldn’t have killed him. Not when he’s still on his ‘honorable gesture’ kick.” 

“It’s not that.” Kara stepped into Morgana carefully fitting the plate armor around her torso. Her fingers quickly latched and buckled it into place. Picking up the sheathed sword from the stand she began to buckle it around her waist. “I know it was the right thing to do. I know your sense of justice is one of the reasons I love you. It’s just...I can’t lose you Morgana, can you understand that?” 

Morgana reached up cradling her face with her gloved hand. “I’m going to win. You’re not going to lose me.” 

She wanted to believe it, she even did consciously; but that little voice whispering in her head did not. Kara stepped closer and leaned her head against Morgana’s, sharing the same hair. “If you lose I will drag you back from Rao’s light. Do you understand, if you die I...I can’t be alone again, not without you.” 

“Oh honey.” Morgana’s arms wrapped around her pulling her into as tight of a hug as a human could manage. She kissed her cheek before squeezing her tighter somehow. “I am one of the best swordsmen in the nation even if it’s not well known. And Lord Melwa is not. I’m going to win, and I’m going to remind you just how real and alive I am as soon as I get out of this armor.” 

Kara melted against her, she buried her face into the crook of her neck. She didn’t care about the mail rough against her cheek. What she cared about was that she could feel Morgana, hear her heart, feel her warmth. “I’m sorry.” 

Morgana rubbed her back before gently stepping back. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I will win, I’m strong. We’re both strong. This, this is nothing.” 

“Alright, I still hate it.” She carefully draped the red velvet cloak around Morgana’s shoulders, closing it with a golden dragon clasp. “Are you sure you won’t wear the helm?” 

Morgana caressed the side of her face, the soft leather was gentle against her skin. “The people must see me.” 

////

Gwen stood in the box to the left of the throne with other minor nobles of the court. It was still an adjustment to realize her place was here and not standing behind Morgana’s shoulder. She couldn’t keep her smile off her face as she watched Morgana striding into the ring dressed every inch a Pendragon. It was funny what a cloak and walk could do. She’d helped Morgana wear that same mail after Uther had gifted it to her after the battle in Elador. Even then that wasn’t the only time she’d worn the fine mail. But how she wore it now? She was a queen and she knew it. The crowd had fallen silent at her arrival, and Gwen smiled. Morgana really was born to be queen.

Two guards approached, dragging a chained Lord Malwa. The crowd began to boo and heckle at the man as his guards unlocked his shackles. Malwa shoved one of the guards away as soon as he was freed, accepting his sword from the other guard. 

Gwen felt her lips thinning as she watched him warming himself up with great wide swings, rolling his shoulders while smirking at Morgana. She knew he was not going to last long, but his chainmail and shoulder guard made her nervous. To an untrained observer she knew the match didn’t seem fair. Morgana was thin, wearing armor barely thicker than a good cotton overshirt. She didn’t have the large pieces of plate male over her shoulders as he did. 

Arthur stood, his face taut and serious. “Lord Malwa stands accused of kidnapping a lady of the house of Kay. Of intending to do harm to the lady. Of treachery to Camelot by attempting to dishonor a member of the high council. He has claimed his ancient right of trial by combat. The Queen Morgana will fight as the arm of the law. Lord Malwa represents himself as is required by law. The fight is to the death, and by the knights code. Begin.” He lowered his arm and sat down.

With a flick of a wrist Morgana’s velvet cape fell to her feet and her sword was drawn. In a continuous motion she parried his blow. He’d come flying at her with great swing and was now stuck over balanced. Gwen felt disgust, she may not be trained but she knew far better than to do that in a fight. Morgana clearly felt the same because she didn’t hesitate. Her parry had been perfectly executed, the tip of her blade still angled towards him. With a single thrust she buried her sword through his exposed neck.

The entire crowd was silent as she kicked him off her blade. He dropped his sword clasping at his neck. Stumbling back he fell to the ground gurgling and choking on his own blood. Morgana’s face was emotionless as she swung her sword sharply, the blood flying off it. In another smooth motion she sheathed it again. She didn’t move from where she stood, staring at the man. But she spoke and her voice carried. “The next man who claims trial by combat will not die as well as you. I will cripple him and leave him to die in the arena, in agony, for hours till the elements claim him. Be grateful you failed before doing enough harm to make the crown angry.” 

Gwen stared in silence along with the entire crowd. Malwa let out a final gurgle before collapsing in the dirt. Not sound could be heard. Gwen felt the moment and raised her voice. “Long Live The Queen!” 

The crowd picked up the cry, so it reverberated through them all. “LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!”

////

Morgana took a long drink from her glass of wine. The hall was full laughter and conversation, mostly centering around her. She’d refused to change out of her mail after the fight, as tonight was about impressions. Her smile was wide and happy as she laughed as the court jester performed for them. Tomorrow the tournament began in the morning and would last the week. Spirits were high, the treaty would be signed during the week as well. Her circlet of silver and rubies lay around her head. “I believe you owe me a friendly match to start the tournament tomorrow Arthur.” 

He tapped his wine goblet against hers. “Be prepared to lose.” 

“I don’t know about that, winner covers the daily supplications of the throne for a week?” Morgana cocked her eyebrow at him. 

Arthur seemed to consider it. “That’s boring. Shall we say a month?” 

“Deal.” She shook her brother’s hand before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Settling back in the chair she winked at his annoyance. Lowering her voice, she grinned. “I only have a few days left of watching them squirm.” 

He scoffed before drinking deeply from his goblet and turning to Agravaine who was on the other side. Morgana turned to Mithian. “What do you think of our bet?” 

Mithian looked amused. “I must say your brother and you are as talented actors as warriors.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She reached out plucking a fig off the plate before them. 

“You should.” Mithian cut into her slice of meat pie. “If I didn’t know you prefered...such fair company.” 

Morgana stiffened, her eyes narrowing. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” 

The princess took a bite before shifting so that they were closer, her tone pitched not to travel; though she kept her words vague enough that it didn’t matter. “You really ought to be more careful in the garden, the rose arbor is indeed one of the most private locations in this castle. I can see the appeal.” She reached out, touching her forearm gently. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. I saw your truth. I would give up my kingdom to be so loved. But the offer of friendship that I accepted, I accept it again, fully meaning it now.” 

“Why?” Morgana studied the princess’ face. She knew such rumors would put her in a politically precarious position, but it wasn’t a complete disaster. It could be salvaged. Yet that was not a path she wished to walk. 

Mithian’s face was more open than it had been since her arrival. A certain tightness around her eyes was gone. “Because I have seen your loyalty to your people, and I have seen you in private when you believed no one to be watching. You’re a worthy ally and friend.” 

Morgana stared at her for a long moment before holding her wine goblet out to her. “To friendship, then.” 

“To friendship.” Mithian replied. After they drank the princess spoke again. “I have to ask, how did you manage to convince Uther to allow you to learn the sword? I barely was able to convince my father to allow me to learn to hunt.” 

She couldn’t help it, she raised a brow. “What makes you think he allowed such a thing?” 

“You’re an interesting person your highness.” Mithian shook her head. “I believe if possible I’d enjoy following in your footsteps. How would you suggest I go about learning such a skill while I’m here?” 

Morgana considered the court before an idea came to her. There was one thorn in the side of her brother’s happiness, even if the man was too dense to realize the threat of a knight pining after his future wife. “I’m sure I could arrange lessons for you with Sir. Lancelot, he’s one of the greatest knights here in Camelot. He’s one of the only men able to defeat my brother in combat. Not to mention, well, he isn’t hard to look at.” She indicated with her goblet the aforementioned knight. 

“I see what you mean.” Mithian grinned playfully at her. “But I’m afraid he’s not as...impressive as the knight besides him. Sir. Gwaine I believe?” 

Well that was interesting. Morgana supposed it was a long hope that Lancelot’s feelings would transfer. He was far too dependable anyways. But Gwaine was good man if a bit too fond of ale. “I believe lessons could be arranged.” 

“Thank you,” Mithian devolved into giggling. Finally she managed to take another drink from her goblet. “Tell me, how long must I wait before finding where your brother’s heart lies? I’m afraid I’ve been dreadfully curious.” 

Morgana considered the princess. If she meant to use what knowledge she had against her this didn’t seem wise. Still, better to be safe, as too much weighed in the balance. Not to mention she’d taken too many risks already. “All will be revealed soon enough. I believe you’ll enjoy how it will be revealed.” 

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” Mithian shook her head in amusement. “Once there was a rumor in Nemeth that father meant to marry to Odin. As if my father was cruel enough to marry me to a man with a daughter my age. He’s an awful man too. It was amusing to watch the court running about trying to subtly encourage or discourage the match, however.” 

Morgana picked up another fig. “Well, at least your father didn’t marry a troll.” She snorted. “I’m still sure the only reason it wasn’t spoken of more was because everyone was too afraid of Uther ordering their heads to be served to him.” 

“I remember hearing those reports. That actually happened? We thought it must have been an attempt to sabotage his reputation.” Mithian’s mouth remained open ever so slightly as she stared at her in disbelief. 

She felt like cackling as she nodded her head. “Oh, completely real. The man was constantly being tricked or attacked by magic and magical creatures. Of course his response was to crack down further on them. Which of course made those left alive more likely to attack.” 

“I noticed that.” Mithian’s smile faded away from her face. “Since the coronation we’ve had no reports of hunts for sorcerers or magical creatures in your borders. There are even stories of druid camps being out in the open and not...handled.” 

Morgana considered her answer carefully. Before she could reply though Arthur, who’d apparently been listing in spoke across her. “We’ve been forced to consider that not all magic is as evil as previously thought. Till a proper review of such things can be conducted, enforcing our laws on the matter would be unconscionable.” 

“How so, your majesty?” Mithian’s slight air of intoxication had faded completely, her eyes sharp and focused. 

“Did you know that there are people born with magic?” Arthur offered while stabbing his piece of meat pie particularly violently. “Or that there are spells of healing and protection? Those hardly seem evil to me. What is your opinion on the matter?” 

Mithian didn’t blink, but her head shifted to a slightly submissive tilt. “I believe that Nemeth has had...less cause to fight against the evils of magic than Camelot. Of course none were as talented at flushing said practitioners and beings out of hiding as the late king Uther.”

“Indeed.” Arthur didn’t back down and Morgana realized he was going to carry this conversation until he received her true position. “I believe that was one of the points in contention in the last round of negotiations between our two nations. In fact, Uther was furious you would not allow his bounty hunters through your borders.” 

The princess’s eyes hardened. “We couldn’t accept armed men to act with impunity torturing our citizens to catch a handful of sorcerers.” 

“Of course, though you never instituted a similar practice within your borders either.” He rebutted. 

“The financial cost to such an endeavor was more than we could sustain.” Mithian took a bite of her pie while staring him dead in the eye. 

Morgana cut through. “We didn’t include any clauses at any stage of negotiation involving Nemeths laws or practices involving magic. In fact, I believe this new treaty would override those laws forced in the last agreements drawn up between our nations. Which would leave such a thing to your father’s discretion would it not?” 

The woman’s hand froze visibly. She looked back and forth between them. “I see, if such a thing continues to be the case I’m sure my father will...address the issue at such a time as he feels it is in his people’s best interest to do so.” 

Arthur settled further back against his throne. He gave Mithian a tilt of acknowledgement. “I’m sure he’ll take into account the many innocents that can be caught up when such laws are enforced too enthusiastically.” 

“Of course.” Mithian’s lips twitched upwards. “I do believe I shall enjoy my time in your court very much your majesties.” 

Morgana reached out, setting her hand on Arthur’s to prevent him from saying anything. Instead she spoke. “I believe we will enjoy having you here just as much.” 

////

Later that night Morgana smiled against the warm skin of Kara’s neck. “Now I believe I said something about proving how alive I am?”

////

Merlin grumbled as he helped Arthur into his armor. “Is there a reason I’m doing this? George is a perfectly good servant.” 

Arthur glared at him. “I need a new manservant, he’s boring Merlin...so boring. I caught him stroking my crown last night. Not cleaning it, stroking it.” 

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Perhaps a position in the armory? Your gear would always shine.” 

“That’s not a bad idea Merlin.” He cuffed him lightly over the head. “Oh wait, what’s that? It’s a massive step down in rank from King’s manservant? I can’t just fire some bloke for being boring and creepily obsessed with shiny metal things.” 

Merlin had a suddenly evil idea. “Why not gift him to your uncle? That way you can hire someone new and while a step down he’d still be serving royalty and it could be seen as a commendation.” 

“Sometimes you surprise me Merlin. You do have a brain.” He mocked as held his arm out for his gauntlets to be put on. 

“At least one of us does.” Merlin grumbled. “I mean, you accepted a bet with Morgana, remember what happened last time you did that?” 

Arthur’s entire body shivered. “You swore to never speak of that again.” 

“Whose idea was it to have a private dinner the night you had to wear a dress?” He grinned as he latched on the last gauntlet. 

Arthur grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him in, roughly pressing his mouth against his. He even bit as his lower lips some before pulling back. “You’re insufferable.” 

“You’re an ass” Merlin snarked back as he fought to keep his blush down. Curse his fair skin, he could feel the heat. 

////

Agravaine pulled the dark hood of his cloak back as he reached the set-upon glade. At the sound of a footstep, he bowed stiffly. “You sent word you wished to speak to me, my lady?” 

The figure of the lady Morgause stepped out from behind the trees. “Yes I did. I have need of your services. Your place within the court is secure?” 

“Of course, I’m Arthur’s only uncle. I have made myself necessary to their plans.” He gave a nod of his head. “It was as you said.” 

“Then you aren’t completely useless. No one will miss you while you’re here?” She checked. Really, her faith in his intelligence almost made working with her not worth it. Almost.

He gave her a look. “I am competent. It’s why you approached me after all.” 

She gave a slow smile. “What do you know about the cup of life that resides in the vaults of Camelot?” 

////

Gwen couldn’t help it, she was amused as she stood besides Kara. “You realize they’ll be fine?” 

“Of course! It’s Morgana.” The knight ducked her head slightly. “I just don’t like the people I care about going off into danger purposely. Especially just for the entertainment of strangers.” 

Gwen let herself lean into the knight for a nudge before straightening. “I wish I could say it gets easier. But it doesn’t.” Her eyes settled on Arthur, after a quick check Merlin was where he was supposed to be and hadn’t gotten into anything. “Arthur is always going off on quests and dragging Merlin along with him. And they always get into trouble and come back bruised, dirty, and with stories about how close to getting killed they were.” 

Kara chuckled. “That sounds like what I was like before I came here.” She grinned in amusement, her eyes crinkling around the sides. “I think I drove my sister half mad with how much I was rushing head first into danger because it was the right thing to do.” 

“You don’t regret it at all, do you?” Gwen sighed at the bashful shake of the knights head. “Of course you don’t. There’s something about you noble idiots that is impossible to not love.” 

“Who do you think will win?” Kara asked while they both watched Morgana and Arthur preparing to begin. Agravaine would be beginning the match. The banners and large crowd drawn for the tournament all eagerly awaiting the show of their two rulers fighting. 

Gwen considered it. “Arthur is the better warrior as well as having the most experience. But Morgana is the smarter fighter, and faster.” She realized the nobles in the box were all listening in avidly. Continuing she pretended she hadn’t noticed. “If the match was a true match I’d wager Arthur would win. But since it’s to first blood it could go either way.” 

Kara nodded. “I don’t know, if it was a true match to the death Morgana wouldn’t hold to the knight’s rules and Arthur would.” 

“True.” Gwen nodded at the point. “For this match he’ll need to get in close and corner her. Once he’s done that, he can overwhelm her with strength. She’ll prevent that from happening, which will bother him till he makes a sloppy move and she can strike. Wise money is on Arthur, but it’s always foolish to bet against Morgana.” She was always amused, always had been, by the rivalry the two had always had between them. In the first week of her employment as Morgana’s servant she remembered her lady shoving Arthur into a mud puddle. 

“They’re both too proud to throw the match.” Kara snorted at the idea even as she said it. “They have a ridiculous bet going over the winner as well.” 

Gwen let out a low sound of annoyance. “Of course they do. They always do. Uther was always trying to get them to stop because they’d get the other one to do the most ridiculous things.” 

One of the older male nobles standing to her side let out a wheeze. “Flower crowns for a week.” 

There were titters of giggles as the rest of the nobles clearly remembered the incident where Arthur had worn a flower crown to court for a week on a dare from Morgana. An older lady who had been allowed a seat due to her age cackled, “You wouldn’t know why they both were singing whenever they were spoken to for an entire day do you?” 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Arthur dared her so she dared him back. Of course neither of them would back down.” 

“Should have realized they were siblings.” The gentlemen to her side said genially. “They always acted like it.” He gave her a conspiratorial wink. 

Gwen realized with a start that the nobles were treating her as one of their own. She had no doubt they still thought of her as the commoner who was elevated; but they’d stopped treating her as a presumptuous servant. It was rather startling. Lord Candor had even stopped double checking her work for him some months ago. It had all been so slow she hadn’t noticed. She wondered how much her brother being knighted had influenced this change? But that wasn’t the thing that stuck with her. If this was the state of things, Morgana and Arthur’s idea that he should be able to court her soon, suddenly didn’t seem that crazy. 

////

Arthur circled Morgana, he knew charging in straight off would be foolish. He gave her a grin. “Don’t you want to give up already?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, brother?” The tip of her sword tapped the end of his as she shifted it slightly to the head, her brow rising.

He tapped her sword just ever-so-slightly harder. “I don’t know. I’m pretty sure it should be you.” 

Morgana didn’t reply, just looking amused as she tapped his sword again. As the blade made contact he pushed forward, sliding his sword along hers, forcing himself in close. She stepped to the side using his momentum to shove him away from her. 

Arthur grunted, throwing his elbow back while pivoting around as she danced back out of his range. Gripping his sword he charged back, not letting her settle, raining a series of heavy blows against her. He could feel the weight of his blows being deflected to the sides, but he persisted. 

The clanging of their blades filled his ears, his heart beat thrummed through him. He was deaf to the cries, cheers, and shouts of surprise of the crowd. Shifting his weight, he slammed his shoulder into her forcing her to stumble backwards. He caught her front foot with his, hooking and yanking it forward. 

Swinging his sword up, he followed as she hit the ground, stopping with his blade resting against her neck. Panting he frowned at her victorious grin before feeling the slight trickle down the side of his cheek. Reaching up with one hand he touched his cheek and stared at his glove’s reddish damp as he pulled it back. “When?” 

She lowered her sword from where it was aimed at his torso. “I’m afraid I win brother.” 

He laughed as he realized she’d fought for first blood not to win. Stepping back he lowered his sword and offered his hand to her. “Clever.” 

Morgana accepted his hand and let him pull her to her feet. He kept their hands clasped and hauled them up over their heads. The crowd roared in approval. Their king had proven to be the better warrior, but their queen had won despite it. It was a strong show of force and he could feel the cheers reverberating through him. He caught Morgana’s eye and they both laughed. Turning, he saw Merlin clapping loudly in the box besides the court’s where Gwen was cheering far more demurely. They were young, they were powerful, and they were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot my nerd ramble for this chapter! I'm so ashamed of myself! 
> 
> Anyways the dude Melwa is an actually character. Or well actually all the named OCs that pop up are actually people from the legends. But Melwa amused me. His name gets spelled a few ways but this was the most 'Welsh' and not 'I am evil bad guy'. Actually everyone's names get spelled a million different ways over the course of the legends...I would like to inform you all there is a special place in hell for the authors who legitimately added a half dozen Elena/Elaines to these stories! Why are there so many of them?! Also that place in hell has a neighboring block for the idiots who came up with so many ways to spell Gwen and Gwaine. Like I give up. Also Agravaine. I swear, my Beta reader and I were skyping last night and she just started cursing me out when she found I'd spelled Gwaine yet another way in the draft. In my defense all of the version of his name were technically correct. 
> 
> So anyways back to Melwa his claim to fame in the legends is that he kidnaps Gwen. I figured it would be a nice little story to reference and redo for this chapter as a way to show Morgana as a ruler. Really, Arthur is just so much better at speeches he gets all the good 'Kingly' speeches. But I am compelled to add as many references to my favorite stories as possible in here.But seriously there are so many ladies who get kidnapped and then a knight saves them. Which led to the realization that my childhood dream of saving the pretty lady and marrying her like you're supposed to after said rescue was a really gay thing to be fantasizing about. 
> 
> Also special thanks to my roommate from college Platypus who dubbed me Rhino in the first place, and who has been beta reading this story for me.......in exchange I'm watching My Little Pony with her...I enjoy the puns but I generally want to die if I have to watch that stupid pink one eat more cupcakes.


	4. Change for the Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so here we are, at the end of part two. Which can I just say I've gotten way too into this. We're half way through this series and I'm having a ton of fun with it. Part three should be over by the end of the weekend and we'll be off to part four. Which...I've been looking forward to writing both of these ones for a lot different reasons. Nerdy rant is in the end notes. Thanks for the amazing comments and for reading this series! 
> 
> But some heads up for part three. SPOILERS-It's going to go up a rating and it's gonna be...brief but painful.

“Lancelot!” Morgana approached the knight as he walked towards the tournament grounds. “If I could have a minute of your time.” 

The knight turned, giving her a deferential bow. “Your highness, of course. I’m expected on the tourney grounds for the first round of the joust before noon.” 

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long.” She stepped to his side. “Walk with me.” 

He looked bemused but did so without question. “Should I be worried about something your highness?” 

“I wished to warn you.” She didn’t reach out to touch him, he would not take her pity well. Instead she let her red gown trail along with a whisper of cloth as they moved. 

“Warn me? Have I done something wrong?” He asked frowning slightly. 

She shook her head. “No, you’ve done nothing wrong. You are one of the best knights in the kingdom, you’re loyal, talented and noble. But being here in Camelot is going to become painful for you after this week. So I wished to let you know that Lord Lac has failed as ruler of his lands. If you find being here in Camelot is too much, you need only ask and his lands and title will be awarded to you. I swear.” 

“Does Arthur know you’re making this offer to me?” He stopped walking, his jaw tightening. 

Morgana shook her head. “No, but then he isn’t good at recognizing the feelings of those around him. Like those you hold for Guinevere.” 

Lancelot looked wounded at that statement. “You know then?” 

“That your heart has been hers since you first came to Camelot? Yes I’ve known. If you’d stayed, perhaps things would have been different. But she loves another now. I can’t imagine watching the person I love in the arms of another, the thought makes me feel sick. There is no dishonor in leaving before that happens.” She reached into the sleeve of her dress and pulled out a roll of parchment. “This is the information on the land controlled by Lord Lac. We need someone loyal to the crown there that we can trust.” 

He reached out, accepting the paper. “You do not believe I can keep my feelings to myself?” 

“I believe you can.” She had to work to keep her face blank and not full of pity. “But I would not wish that fate on my worst enemy. To watch the one I love happy with another. Consider this a sign of respect and trust.” 

Lancelot’s hand closed around the parchment tight enough to crinkled it. “Being a knight is all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Morgana finally cracked, a sigh leaving her mouth. “Which is why this is a choice, not an order. I know what it’s like for others to choose my destiny without asking me first. Choose what is best for you, Lancelot. My brother holds you as one of his dearest friends, and Merlin does as well. Gwen, though she does not return your feelings, also cares for you a great deal. Even I value your presence despite not knowing you well. You will always have a place in Camelot if you so wish.” 

“I know there’s no hope.” He glared at the ground. “This choice is cruel. Who am I if I abandon my vows?” 

“You won’t be abandoning them. You would be rewarded for fulfilling them and given a way to serve the people you’re sworn to protect more broadly.” She gestured around them. “You’d still be a knight. In times of war you would still be called to draw your sword and fight for your king.” 

He gave a stiff bow. “I will see you from the field, your highness.” 

Morgana said nothing of his stiff exit. As she watched his back disappear, she pushed her hair behind one ear. She ached for the man. When she’d told him she couldn’t imagine being in his position she’d meant it. Her very heart constricted at the concept. Below her breath she whispered. “Kara, I need you before you take the field.” 

Turning on her heel she headed back along the corridor for where she meant to meet with Mithian, before heading to the afternoon jousting. Pressing her hand to her chest she winced slightly. Turning to the tapestry covered wall she murmured words of healing. Warmth flooded her developing bruises from that final shove Arthur had given. Her shoulders relaxed as the pain faded. Turning back to the corridor she continued on her way. 

“M’lady!” Sefa, her druid maid servant came rushing towards her. “I found it!” 

Morgana accepted the lovely piece of long embroidered silk. It was red with golden dragons stitched painstakingly across it’s surface. Interlocked with the dragons was the equally carefully stitched ‘S’ of house El. Within the open red spaces were detailed vines stitched in a dark red. “Thank you, I couldn’t exactly carry this around with me this morning. I could have gotten it dirty.” 

Sefa straightened, her smile wide. “Your fight with the king was magnificent your highness.” 

“If it had been real I would have lost.” She waved away while tucking the silk into her long trailing sleeves. “But enough for now. The servants serving the tourney will be enough to see to my needs for the day. Go, enjoy the tournament.” 

“Thank you your highness.” She curtsied before turning and heading for the servant stairs. 

Chuckling fondly at the girl’s excitement she knocked on the door to Mithian’s chambers. The door opened and the princess smiled in greeting. Her dress was an impressive blue designed to stand out amongst the Pendragon red and gold. The princess stepped out, allowing the door to close behind her. “Your majesty, I was beginning to wonder if you’d gotten stuck in your mail.” 

“I’m afraid a small matter of business had to be attended to. And a personal matter.” Morgana considered the princess before pulling out the silk. “I’d left it in my rooms in the rush to change out of my mail.” 

Mithian’s eyes widened. “This is exquisite. Did you make this?” 

“Yes.” Morgana shifted so that they began to walk along the hall. “I may not enjoy embroidery and the more maidenly pursuits but Uther was sure that I learned them.” 

“I’ve always found the amount of pillows that we are expected to embroider for our family members’ chambers to be exorbitant.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure your champion will treasure this.” 

Morgana felt a blush, she was unused to any save the three closest to her person knowing that Kara was her lover. Though, she supposed Mithian may not know exactly how far past proprietaries line she and her knight lived. “Thank you.” 

Mithian paused and brought them both to a halt. Looking behind Morgana’s ear she gently indicated for Morgana to turn. 

Turning, Morgana felt the familiar flutter in her stomach at the sight of her knight. Kara was in full chain with her pieces of plate buckled into place, her cape hanging from her shoulders, sword at her waist and helm under one arm; her hair pulled back into a complicated system of braids woven into a larger shape around her head to keep it out of her way. Kara came to a stop before her, bowing and kissing the back of her hand with a playful grin. “My queen, you asked for my presence?” 

“I have something for you.” She set the long piece of silk in Kara’s hand. “I would be pleased if you’d wear it today.” 

Kara’s face instantly flushed with pleasure as she accepted it reverently. “Of course.” She shifted awkwardly realizing that one arm was taken with holding her helmet. “Would you tie it to me?” 

“Of course. Hold still.” Morgana stepped closer, she could feel Mithian’s eyes on her but she didn’t look to the princess. Her full attention was riveted on Kara as she firmly tied it around her arm. Running a thumb along the fabric after tightening the knot, she caught Kara’s eye. “Fight well.” 

////

Merlin cringed as he watched Sir. Leon get knocked off his horse. As Gaius’ apprentice he was responsible for helping to patch up the meat-headed idiots after they hit eachother with their giant sticks. Jogging out onto the field, he waved the foot soldiers who’d been assigned as the muscle for himself and Gaius to follow him with the stretcher. 

Skidding to a stop by the groaning and prone form of Leon he let out a whoosh of relief. Dropping on his knees he checked Leon’s eyes and neck quickly. “Where does it hurt?” 

“M’fine.” Leon croaked. “Help me up would you?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, waving the stretcher bearers over. “Load him up.” Looking back down at the disgruntled knight he put his hands on his hips. “You can wave while we carry you off but that’s it.” 

“You’ve gotten bossier.” Leon grunted while raising his hand and waving. He also managed to get his head to rise slightly off the stretcher while the men carted him off the field. 

Jogging back into the medical tent, Merlin paused when he saw Lancelot’s face. He’d known almost positively that Lancelot would advance until the end. Afterall, his friend was one of the greatest jousters in the country. But there was a certain...frustration to the man’s face that concerned him. He wasn’t riding over to check in on his fellow knight, just sitting in his saddle watching Leon be carried off. 

Merlin cocked his head to the side, something was wrong. He’d have to catch Lancelot after the next joust. Turning, he took the last step into the healing tent. “How is he, Gaius?” 

“Just some bruising so far.” Gaius’ hands pressed Leon’s chest. “And some bruised ribs, maybe some fractures. Nothing life threatening.” 

He sighed in relief. “I’ve got to run something to Zorel, can you spare me?” 

“Of course, they haven’t all gone and knocked themselves silly yet.” Gaius began to mix a poultice that smelled rather foul while eyeing Leon’s side critically. The knight swallowed thickly. 

Merlin trotted out of the tent with a smug look on his face. He wove between the many tents before reaching Zorel’s. Ducking in, he waved at her as she looked up from where she’d been eating a meat pie. “You are way too attached to those things.” 

“They're almost as good as potstickers.” She defended, setting the fork down. “And I’m going to have to lose on purpose in the next bout. I’m comforting myself.” 

“You’re riding against Arthur then? Terrible luck.” He shook his head in amusement, he knew Kara really didn’t mind losing to Arthur, she trained with him using her powers once a week in private. It was rewarding to watch Arthur fight an opponent faster and stronger than him. “Anyways I wanted to give this to you. I finished the enchantments.” 

Reaching into his pockets he fished out the metal bracelet and held it out. Kara took it reverently from his hands. “Thank you Merlin.” 

“Of course.” He scratched at the back of his head. “What are friends for?” 

She smiled softly before looking at him with a weight she generally kept hidden. “Is it the right thing to do? To bond with, and marry her?” 

“You two love each other. What else is there that matters?” Merlin asked her. He was surprised, Morgana and Kara always seemed obnoxiously stable. 

Shaking her head, Kara bit her lip. “I’m not aging, Merlin. I can’t grow old with her. I’m broken. I love her with all my heart but I don’t belong here, not really.” 

Merlin rocked back on his heals. “And Morgana and I belong here?” He gave her an incredulous look. “We may not belong but this is our home. So what if you don’t age. You’ll find her in every life. I’ll create a spell so you can, or an enchantment. And I can control my own age. I can make myself physically younger. And I know that we’re trying to change fate; but they call Arthur the Once and Future King. I have to believe that there’s a future for us beyond this life.” 

“I want to believe that.” Kara’s shoulders shook before she breathed in harshly and stilled. “But-

 

“But nothing.” He cut her off sharply. Glaring he stepped forward and poked her in the breastplate. “You’re one of us. We’ll figure it out. You’ve got the two most powerful magic users in the world, one of whom will be your wife. And what, you think you might be miserable tomorrow so you’re going to refuse to be happy today?” 

She choked out a laugh before hauling him into a too tight hug. “Thank you Merlin. I needed to hear that.” 

“Good.” He hugged her back before stepping back. “Now go lose to the royal prat like a proper knight.” 

////

Arthur checked the balance of his jousting pole, his horse was eager, and stomping its feet with excess energy. After being sure it was good for the match, he maneuvered his horse to the beginning for the charge. Looking across the field he saw Lancelot sitting in his saddle prepared to ride forward as well. Reaching up he brought his visor down. The flag fell and they were off. The few seconds it took to reach each other lasted a moment and an eternity. 

Then they crashed together, both lances aimed true slamming into their opponent. He felt the shock reverberated through the joust and then it splintered into a thousand pieces. Arthur barely stayed on his horse, his legs only just gripping down hard enough. Wheeling around, he turned to see what had happened to his friend. 

Lancelot had dropped his shield, there was a great splinter sticking out of the gap between the plate for his arm and his side. Shoving his visor back up, Arthur dropped his own shield and rode his horse towards his friend. “How bad is it?” 

“I’m fine.” Lancelot was pale and he yanked his helmet off his head. “I concede the joust.” 

A squire went running to raise the victory flag over Arthur’s coat of arms. The crowd realized what was happening and were on their feet roaring in glee that their king had won the joust. Arthur urged his horse until he was besides Lancelot. Reaching down he grabbed the man’s good arm and raised it above their heads. He smiled widely. “It was a good joust.” 

“It was,” Lancelot smiled wanly at the crowds before Arthur let his hand down. 

As Arthur waved to the crowds he kept a sharp eye on Lancelot being helped down from his horse. He caught Merlin’s thumbs up and laughed outright. Returning his full attention to his people he rode up and down the jousting arena high in his saddle as they continued to cheer. Finally he wheeled his horse around so that he was facing the royal box. Looking up he watched in amusement as Morgana stood and the crowds quieted down. 

Morgana looked down from the box, waving her arm towards Arthur she proclaimed. “Camelot, may I present your champion; KING ARTHUR!” 

The sound died away again as Morgana lifted a crown made of flowers and ribbons. “Now champion, choose your Queen of Love and Beauty.” 

Arthur kicked his horse softly and it stepped closer, he brought them parallel to the royal box and accepted the flower crown from Morgana. Before she let go he held her eye. He could see the mischief in her face and he felt it mirrored back from himself. The entire court watched, all terrified he would give the crown to his sister. It would be as good as a confirmation of the rumors as far as they would be concerned. 

But flushed with victory, both on the field and off, and with the reassurance from Morgana he knew that wasn’t going to be his action. She let go of the crown and he held it close before dismounting from his horse. Arthur held the crown as delicately as his thick gloves allowed him as he walked for the box where the court sat. 

When he’d been a boy, a knight had won the joust and instead of crowning his wife or his mistress he’d crowned his horse. It had been a bit of a scandal since the animal had by tradition’s sake had to eat at the royal table. It was one of Arthur’s fondest memories. But he wasn’t crowning his horse. 

His smile widened as he grabbed onto the wooden handrail and hauled himself up so he was on the same level as the noble box, immediately in front of Guinevere. Balancing against the rail he released it with his hand and carefully held the flower crown between both of his hands. She was lovely and pleased even if also flustered. But she curtsied to him. And he laid the crown on her head. 

It felt like his chest would burst from joy as she stood straight once more, the flowers and ribbons matching her dress, looking like they belonged on her head. It might have been because he’d specifically told Merlin to make sure that it did, but no one had to know. Reaching out, he gently took her hand and raised it to his lips. “My lady Guinevere. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the feast tonight?” 

“I would, your majesty.” She curtsied again. And he felt like without his armor he would float away from joy. 

////

Agravaine startled at the raven in his window. Stepping to it’s side, he carefully untied the note and vial attached to it’s leg. Unrolling the note, his mouth stretched into a wide smile. He knew it would be months if not years until he could use this potion. But the wait would be worth it to guarantee that the Pendragon line did not continue. 

////

Kara caught Morgana around the waist as soon as she stepped into her room. Swinging her around, Kara laughed before kissing her. Smiling against Morgana’s lips she pulled back, fluttering kisses across her face. 

Laughing Morgana wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “Kara?” 

“I love you.” Kara leaned in catching Morgana’s lips gently before pulling back again. “I have something for you.” She gently set Morgana back on the ground before reaching into the inner pocket of her jacket and pulling out the metal band. Kara could feel Morgana tense against her in surprise. “I know it’s soon, far sooner than is traditional. That according to Kryptonian culture we would wait to ensure the match was compatible for up to five years. But I don’t care about that.” 

Kara looked up, catching Morgana’s wide green eyes staring at her in surprise. Her doubts seemed to melt as she took in the face of her mate. “We’ve already done everything out of order for both our cultures anyway.” Her lips twitched along with Morgana’s. “Both our people hold that relations should be after bonding not before. I...in ancient times my people would have considered us mates already by virtue that we share a bed. But I don’t want to be with you on a technicality. I want to be you because I was lost and then you were there. I want to be with you because you’re beautiful in soul and spirit. So it’s...far too soon. But I made this, and I had Merlin enchant it for me. I was...I was going to wait like I was supposed to. Give it to you after the appropriate wait for the closing of a bonding. But then I talked to Merlin and...he’s right. I’m happy today because you are here today. I don’t want to wait, I just want to be happy.” 

“You...” Morgana’s voice choked slightly as she hauled Kara into a tight hug. “You stupid idiot.”

“So, you wish to complete the bonding now?” Kara asked carefully, afraid she was misreading this situation. 

A happy laugh come from Morgana as she pulled back from the hug, kissing her cheek as she did so. “Of course I will. Since when have I been patient at getting what I want?” 

“We’re both terrible at that.” Kara agrees, which was true but she’d agree to anything Morgana said right now. 

Giggling, Morgana kissed Kara’s nose lightly. “It’s why we’d be lost without Gwen. I wouldn’t have survived without her.” 

“Remind me to give her the first slice when I manage to get pizza right.” She bit her lip as she considered her current project now that she could make as much ice-cream as she wanted. “I still haven’t found tomatoes!” 

Morgana smirked at her. “Tomatoes?” 

She nodded. “They’re a red vegetable that is mashed into the sauce for the pie. But I never bothered to learn where they come from but thanks to my travels I can promise it’s not this island or the continent. Also I think people probably still think they’re poisonous.” 

“Poisonous?” Her lover, Rao, her soon to be mate was really looking far too amused. 

“They’re related to deadly nightshade. Well to humans anyway. I ate some of the vines before Eliza could tell me not to. But it’s the green parts that are bad for humans.” She cocked her head to the side. “I mean I can make the dough, and the cheese, and the meat, but what’s a pizza without sauce?” 

“Darling, do you really wish to speak of some apparently partially poisonous plant, when we have an hour before we’re expected on the balcony to announce the start of the feast?” Morgana cocked an eyebrow at her. 

////

Arthur stopped when he saw Mithian waiting by the exit to the balcony. “Princess.” 

She stepped forward and gave him a short curtsy. “Your majesty. May I ask why you’ve requested my presence?” 

He could feel the confused looks Agravaine and Sir. Kay must be giving him. They didn’t matter at this moment though. “My sister and I have been working towards a goal since the day we were crowned. As a friend and ally to Camelot we would invite you to stand beside us when we make it.” 

Mithian looked at the carefully selected knights and the two members of the council. “Where is your sister?”

“She’s coming. I’m not really sure what things girls do.” He had to stop a wince at how awkward he was being. Clearing his throat, he continued. “Her knight Ser. Zorel is with her- she’ll be here on time.” 

The princess suddenly had a look of understanding and amusement. “I’m sure she won’t be distracted.” 

Arthur frowned. This was why he didn’t approve of his sister telling anyone of her relationship. Still, he was suitably terrified of her enough when angry to not say anything. “Not for this.” 

“You’re not going to tell me what you’re going to announce are you?” She looked at him knowingly. “Yet you would ask me to implicitly support this action.” 

Sir. Kay made a grunting noise from behind him. “They’re keeping this one tighter to the chest than is wise.” 

“In this matter it is warranted.” Arthur gave his advisor a look. 

There was a pounding of footsteps as Merlin came careening round the corner, out of breath. “I’m not late am I?” 

Arthur realized he hadn’t been prepared for Merlin’s court sorcerer clothes. Not only were they fine velvets with dark blues and browns that brought out his eyes, the Pendragon crest was stitched in silver over his chest. He gaped at his former manservant. Had Merlin always looked like that under his ratty clothes? 

“Arthur?” Merlin looked down at his clothes and shuffled his new boots awkwardly. “I look ridiculous, it’s almost as bad as the hat. I knew it.” 

“No!” Arthur cleared his throat again. “No, you look acceptable. I just didn’t know you could wear anything other than that oversized potato sack you call a jacket.” 

Agravaine spoke up. “I’m confused your majesty. I was under the impression you were announcing the law change you and Morgana brought to me recently?” 

“We are.” Arthur noticed his pointed look at Merlin and sighed. “We need a qualified man to oversee the transition as we change the laws.” 

“He’s a peasant.” Agravaine spoke, “Does he have any expertise for such a position? He’s a physician’s apprentice.” 

Arthur stared at his uncle. “Uncle, what was Gaius’s role before the Purge?” 

“He was a physician. I don’t understand what you’re implying.” The man looked him in confusion. 

“And what did he use to further his healing that he no longer uses? But that would likely have taught his apprentice?” Arthur led. He felt a sigh of relief when he saw understanding dawn on his uncle. 

Agravaine looked at Merlin sharply. “I see.” 

“Well, what are we all waiting here in the hall for?” Morgana’s voice carried as she joined them, a flushed and pleased looking Zorel behind her. 

Arthur didn’t want to think about what that meant. “Waiting for you. And inviting Mithian to stand beside us.” 

Morgana continued forward towards Mithian stopped in front of the princess. “If you do this we will be in your debt.”

Mithian and Morgana stared at eachother for a long moment before the princess dipped her head. “Very well then.” 

“Let us change the history of Camelot.” Morgana stepped to his side. 

He offered her his hand and looked to his knights. “Open the doors.” The doors opened easily, letting him lead them out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Arthur had seen his father make many announcements from this very place, he’d even made them himself. Hopefully one day he would present his heir from this balcony to the people. 

Looking out over the courtyard he could see it was full, the streets leading to it were packed. Nobles and commoners alike were crowded about. Those that could afford so were at windows looking out over the crowd. The flags and sigils of the knights and lords here for the week long tournament were visible. All those allowed into the feast that would soon began were dressed in their finest. But none dared enter the castle without hearing the proclamation of their king. The sun was low in the sky, casting the stone in a reddish hue. 

Standing there he felt the weight of the crown on his head. Looking to his side he met his sister’s gaze. And he felt all his fears and insecurity settle, his shoulders no longer heavy. “People of Camelot!” He looked through the crowd. “As your King it is my duty to uphold the law. To give you justice, order, and safety. But sometimes there is a law that is unjust, that weakens us as a people and harms us as a nation.”

He held his head high. “We must look at our laws and ask ourselves if it is right, if it is just. When I first came to the throne with my sister, we knighted and ennobled commoners. And today some of our greatest heroes were born without titles.” Gesturing to Gwaine who was standing to one side of the crowd he felt pride. “Sir. Gwaine has saved my life. Gone on the quest to retrieve the Cup of Life, a dangerous magical artifact that could have brought ruin to this kingdom. He took the challenge of the Green Knight and returned victorious, if wiser than he left.” 

Gesturing to the man besides Gwaine, Arthur let himself smile. “Sir. Lancelot was born a commoner. Yet here he stands as the greatest warrior I have ever met. He slew the griffin that was terrorizing this city. He’s gone on countless quests in service to the realm. And he has the noblest heart I’ve ever seen.” 

“The law barring commoners from serving as knights was unjust! It was unjust because the station of man’s birth does not always dictate the nobility of his heart. Thus Morgana and I changed that law. And now Camelot prospers from that decision.” 

Arthur could see the agreement in his people’s faces. Even the most traditional of nobles in the windows weren’t shaking their heads. His knights’ achievements spoke for themselves. “When we were first crowned there was one law that we suspected was unjust. But we could not change it, not without guidance and more knowledge. I have fought and faced the most evil of sorcerers since I first held my sword.” He felt his passion bleeding through into his voice. “We’ve all seen the damage that magical beasts and those who use magic can bring.” 

“But it doesn’t just bring evil.” He could tell the exact moment they heard him because the confusion was setting in. “I’ve seen magic heal and protect. I’ve seen people born with magic. How can a babe just born carry something purely evil in it’s heart so young? If magic is not always chosen then how can it be evil? Which is when I discovered a young lady with magic who couldn’t control it, but never wished to bring any harm to others. I knew her heart and knew there was no evil there. So I have learned and listened, Morgana by my side and we’ve found that magic is a weapon. A great and powerful weapon, but only a tool. Those who are evil can use it to do more harm than dozen ordinary men. But think of the good a single sorcerer could do? Which is why as of this moment we are repealing the ban on magic within the borders of Camelot.” 

There was dead silence. No one dared move and Arthur knew they were afraid. “To protect us from those that would use magic against us, to help shape our laws in regards to magic so that they are fair by punishing those who commit wrongs, but not harming those who mean no harm, for this reason we appoint Merlin Emrys as Court Sorcerer.” 

Arthur turned and gestured his best friend forward. Merlin stepped closer, Morgana reached out and gently caught his arm pulling him the rest of the way. Shifting so that he was facing Merlin, Arthur spoke again. “Merlin Emrys, do you swear to uphold the laws of Camelot, to protect its people and land, to uphold your position and these vows till death take you?” 

Merlin dropped to his knees, bowing his head. “I so swear. My magic is yours, my life is yours.” 

Morgana spoke for the first time, they’d agreed he should give the speech since her own magic would have to be revealed eventually. “Rise then Sorcerer.” 

Standing, Merlin shifted facing the crowd and spoke. “Bael on bryne.” His eyes glowed and from the torches thousands of butterflies made of flame danced around the courtyard. Merlin had a goofy smile as the people yelped in surprise before staring at awe at the magic around them. The clapping started with a young servant girl down below. Soon it spread. 

Morgana waved her arm. “Let us celebrate a new era in Camelot, one where we find strength and beauty in the differences between us. Let the feast begin!” 

Arthur felt triumphant as the guards who’d been on standby for that queue began to carry the great barrels of wine out. He needed everyone to have a good night, even those not at the actual feast itself. Taking Morgana’s hand once more he turned to lead them back inside the castle. He gave a nod to the gobsmacked looking Mithian, smiled widely at the still beaming Merlin and took them to the feast. 

////

Gwen laughed with Arthur as they watched Merlin turn the knights’ hair blue. She looked up at him. “You should let him eat.”

“Look at him.” Arthur gestured to where Merlin was making the candles burn in new colors to the cautious awe of the nobles. “Let him have this, it’s important. He has never been able to do this openly.” He shrugged. “And the nobles need to see magic being used as entertainment, not as a threat.” 

She could see his point. “We’ll have to order food sent to his new rooms.” Gwen smiled fondly at their...partner. “Maybe one of us could see to it personally.” 

Morgana caught both their attentions. “Would you mind if instead my brother and I had a meeting on a matter of court policy?” She winked at Gwen. 

Gwen let herself glance between Kara, who was at the knights’ table eating an alarming amount of roast boar, and Morgana. She wasn’t blind to the way they’d been locking eyes since the proclamation. She had a feeling she knew what Morgana wished to talk about with their small group. “Of course, I’ll bring Merlin his dinner.” 

“Truly the queen of love and beauty.” Arthur lifted her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. 

She giggled as suddenly there was a shower of golden flickering light around them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Merlin grinning happily at them. The attention of the court was roundly brought to the moment though and she felt her cheeks flush. As the sparks died she couldn’t bring herself to look away from Arthur. 

“How long have you known your friend was a sorcerer?” Mithian asked breaking the moment.

Gwen looked to the princess who was sitting beside her. “He told us while Uther was still king. He’d been using his magic to help the sick, and to protect Arthur.”

“In Nemeth we will be glad to have our court sorcerer back, he’s been bored pretending to be a librarian.” She mentioned casually while sipping at her wine. 

Arthur choked on his wine. Gwen just sighed and patted him on his back. “You did ask her about her opinions on magic yesterday. It can’t be that big of a surprise.” 

“I find it fascinating you knew of that conversation despite not being at the royal table that night.” Mithian gave her a curious look. “But I must compliment you King Arthur, you’ve chosen very well.” 

He puffed up. “How could I choose anyone else after having met her?” He looked to Gwen and she felt herself warming. 

“You’ve been talking poetry with Ser. Zorel again haven’t you?” She asked, amused. 

He shrugged, unrepentant. “I’m naturally talented. But really, Merlin and her got really into it and it’s seeping into me by proxy.” Shifting his attention back to Mithian he continued. “I should not be surprised that Nemeth never did comply with the ban of magic. Apparently even in Camelot there was more magic within than anyone realized.” 

“Arthur.” Morgana spoke from his other side. “I forgot to tell you but tomorrow Mordred will be returning to Camelot. I’ve already ordered the servants to prepare a room for him. Merlin agreed to take him as an apprentice.” 

Gwen smiled over at her friend. “You’ll be sending Kara for him then?” 

“Of course.” Morgana looked guilty. “I feel bad for what happened the last time I saw him.” 

“Who’s Mordred?” Mithian asked. 

Morgana’s face softened. “He’s a young Druid boy who is very dear to me.” 

Gwen pulled the conversation away before the siblings could start confessing to even more treason during Uther’s reign. Protecting a friend who was protecting them was one thing, saving a stranger, child or not was another. “I hear you’ll be receiving sword fighting lessons from Sir. Gwaine after the tournament ends?” 

////

Kara used her speed to change out of her knight gear and into one of her court dress. It was one of the blue ones Morgana had said was lovely. She sped through brushing her hair letting it fall down across her shoulders free of the braids she usually wore it in while in armor. It only took once for her hair to get caught in the mail for her to learn not to wear it down. 

A quick check in the mirror and she zipped out her window and down to the gardens. The sky was full of stars, the garden softly lit by what she realized were magical balls of moonlight. “Merlin, this is beautiful.” 

The court sorcerer rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “I thought it was appropriate. We’re here for the conclusion of the bonding process aren’t we?” 

She nodded. “How’d you know?” 

“Well I did enchant that bracelet for Morgana for you. It wasn’t hard to guess. That and Arthur has been making us practice Kryptonian marriage ceremony stuff since you and Morgana first began a relationship.” He reached out squeezing her shoulder. “I’m happy for you.” 

Kara yanked him into a hug. “I’m happy you’re able to be yourself freely now.” 

“Only because of you all. Without you and the other’s this wouldn’t be possible.” He looked at his shoes as they pulled apart. “It was so stupid I thought I could do this alone. You were right, El Mayarah.” 

“Hope is necessary for everyone. And the strength to have that hope comes from standing together.” Kara ran a thumb over the metal band around her own wrist. “I was lost and alone before I was here.” 

“You will always have us, and always have Morgana.” He nudged her shoulder and gestured to where Morgana was walking towards them with Gwen and Arthur. 

Kara swallowed dryly at the sight of Morgana, she’d just seen her in her red gown, but it didn’t matter. The knowledge that she was going to complete a bond with her, that she wanted her forever...it was like seeing her for the first time. “Morgana.” She didn’t care about anything other than the woman in front of her at that moment. Kara wasn’t even aware of moving faster than sight to grab onto Morgana and lift her up, spinning them around. 

Laughing, Morgana kissed her as they spun. Kara could tell she was floating and set them down gently. “Sorry.” 

Morgana ran a hand down her face, cupping her cheek. “Oh my darling. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Please stop looking at each other like that.” Arthur grumbled. “I can tell you’ve seen each other without clothes and I don’t need to know that about my sister.” 

Gwen slapped Arthur’s chest lightly. “Let them have this tonight.” 

He huffed and walked over the arbor and crossed his arms. Gwen chuckled before walking over to Merlin and straightening his collar. “You look dashing.” She kissed him gently before stepping back to Arthur. 

“You don’t get to talk Arthur.” Morgana teased as she pulled Kara along towards the rose arbor. “I’m about to become an honest woman.” 

Arthur stared at her in disbelief. “You’ll never be an honest woman Morgana. And your virtue died a year ago.” 

“True.” She shrugged unrepentantly. “But it was worth it.” She gave Kara a wink. 

Kara flushed a bright red, but couldn’t keep the pleased smile off her face. Leaning in, she kissed her. “I love you.” 

“Love you as well.” Morgana yanked her in for a longer kiss. Pulling back with a pant, she smirked up at her. “If you attempt to incorporate N’Sync into our marriage in any way you will not be sleeping in my bed tonight.” 

“Of course not, I’d never do anything like that. I mean pfft, who’d do something like that? I mean, not me.” Kara’s eyes shifted away from Morgana. 

She just laughed while pulling her the rest of the way into the arbor. “Of course you wouldn’t.” 

“Are you two ready?” Arthur checked. His face was kind and open. 

Kara nodded while catching Morgana’s eye. “Yes.” 

“Yes.” Morgana replied squeezing her hand. 

“Well then, places.” He stepped so he was facing them properly and pulled out a piece of red ribbon. “Merlin, the lights if you please.” 

Merlin’s eyes burned gold as he spoke in the ancient tongue and the soft lights he’d conjured earlier encircled them. He stepped to Kara’s side laying his hand on her shoulder. “I stand to present Kara Zor-el of house El, adopted daughter of house Danvers, champion of Themyscira, and knight of Camelot.” 

Stepping closer, Gwen laid her hand on Morgana’s shoulder. “I stand to present Morgana Pendragon of house Pendragon, daughter of house Goloris, Queen of Camelot, and priestess of the Old Religion.” 

“Do either of you Morgana Pendragon or Kara Zor-el object to being bonded?” Arthur asked, his voice firm. 

Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away from Morgana to see anything else. She just murmured her answer to the question. “No.” 

“No.” Morgana said, holding her gaze without wavering. 

Arthur held out his hand. “Join hands that you may be bound by the ancient rite of handfasting.” His palm was warm and rough as he clasped both of their hands together. Taking the long red ribbon, he wrapped it around their hands. Dropping his hand that was holding theirs up, he tied the ribbon into a careful square knot. “In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you. From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity. May they be wife and wife this day and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you.” 

Kara realized she was crying as she embraced Morgana, her untied hand curling round the back of her neck. She could taste the salt of Morgana’s tears as well as her own. She gave a sob of joy into her lips. 

Morgana leaned into her, smiling against her as they stood there, just breathing as they let their kisses come to an end. “Forever and in every life, Kara Pendragon.” 

She felt a shiver run down the length of her spine at that. “Until there are no more days.” Kara agreed gently. “Morgana Zor-el.” 

Kara heard the snap of a pair of fingers and suddenly the garden was flooded with music. Finally tearing her eyes away from Morgana she smiled at their friends, their family, and she didn’t care that she could still feel tears running down her cheeks. “Thank you.” 

“Dance!” Merlin cheered clapping his hands.

Morgana laughed pulling Kara to the open grass. “Shall we?” 

Kara grinned. “Of course!” 

If there was something Kara had come to love about the middle ages besides the food, it was the dancing. It was alive with jumps and patterns. She and Morgana laughed as they spun and leapt together, their hands still bound as they would remain bound till the morning, as tradition dictated. After their third spin across the grass Arthur and the others joined them. The five of them danced with various levels of skill. Merlin only stepped on a few toes, much to the delight of Gwen and Arthur. 

Finally the humans began to tire and they collapsed onto the ground together, careless of the grass stains sure to be ground into their clothing. Kara and Morgana curled into one another, Kara running her fingers through Morgana’s hair. 

Merlin had dropped his head on Arthur’s stomach while he and Gwen kissed lightly. Kara was fairly sure Gwen and Merlin were holding hands, but she was too busy with appreciating that the woman in her arms was her mate to look properly. 

Arthur spoke after rolling his neck so that he was looking over at Kara and Morgana. “So now that you two are married, I guess this makes you my sister Zorel.” He huffed at the elbow to the gut from Gwen. “I know I can’t replace Alex, wouldn’t ever want to. But you’ve got a brother now as well as a sister.” 

Kara felt a thick ball of emotion in her throat. “I’m happy to have you as family, Arthur.” She croaked. 

“Good, I am rather excellent in all aspects.” He teased. 

“Except humility.” Merlin muttered. 

////

Morgana laid with her head on her pillow staring at Kara’s face, soft with sleep. They’d both laid on top of the bed, still clothed after returning from the garden. They had traded soft kisses, but it hadn’t felt necessary or right to do more, not this night. 

She just let her eyes run across the lines of her wife’s face, taking in the way the light of the night sky from the open window illuminated her. Kara looked like the fae she was at times like this. It struck Morgana that this was the first time she’d seen Kara sleep, truly sleep. That she trusted that the night terrors would not come this night. Morgana wondered when the last time she’d slept, and not just meditated, had been? She knew it had been years, likely decades. She knew that she would find a way, that this beautiful creature before her was never alone. 

A shine of metal caught her eye and she looked at the bonding bracelet she wore on her wrist. Well, it was already enchanted wasn’t it? What was a few more enchantments? Morgana was not going to lose this no matter what time or fate demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when you get into Arthurian legend there are several stories you'll find repeated...alot. The Gwen/Arthur/Lancelot triangle, The Sword in the Stone, The Round Table, The Holy Grail, The Fisher King, Tristan and Isolde, and Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, ect. Also fight me Gawain is a better spelling than Gwaine and I hate Merlin's spelling of some of these names! It's messing me up having to go through and make sure I spelled them the same way every chapter. 
> 
> Anyways I've always been a fan of some of the lesser known legends of the individual knights. Like if you ever have a free afternoon just Wikipedia page surf through their pages. Totally worth it. My absolute favorite is the wedding of Sir. Gawain and Dame Ragnelle. Which to my shame I have not referenced here in this fic; sadly because I couldn't find a way to make it fit. That and Mithian is from Nemeth which has the official color of green. Who can resist pairing the dude who's famous for fighting a green knight with the lady who's house color is green?
> 
> Back to my favorite adventure though of Dame Ragnelle(Seriously go google it and find a copy of the story!) Essentially Gawain is forced/coerced into marrying this ugly old hag for the sake of Camelot. (Mainly because Arthur couldn't answer the question of what a lady wants most. Hint it's choice)He's of course horrified but does his knightly duty and marries her. After the wedding they're in the bed chamber and he's like "I must be with her as a husband as my wedding vows said I would." So he tells her this with resolve in his heart. Suddenly she magically changes from an old hag into a beautiful lady. She tells him she's cursed till she could marry a good knight. Now she will remain ugly half for the time. So he must choose whether she should be beautiful during the day or during the night. Of course the implication beautiful for sexy times or beautiful when others can see. Gawain does a mental 'shit', and is like 'why don't you choose?' while internally going 'fuck don't make me do that. I can't win, who thinks of these god forsaken curses'. 
> 
> And then magic happens and she's like 'I get to be beautiful all the time now because that was the right choice'. Gawain goes 'oh thank god' and they live out their lives in marital bliss. The entire court celebrates when they hear the story. What makes it even better to me, is that in Sir Gawain and the Green Knight one of his struggles is that this pretty married lady keeps coming into his room and being like 'you know you want to fuck me'. And he's just like '....uh your husband is my friend can you go please?' And even though he does the right thing and doesn't take advantage of her, or tell her husband in order to protect her from the man's rage he still gets chastised for it. So he gets stuck in another situation with a pretty lady in his room giving him a choice and he essentially goes 'oh hell no.'
> 
> Also I find it rather progressive that the moral of the story is Give Women Choice in Their Lives You Morons! Like that's the moral. And I cut out a lot cause Dame Ragenelle is badass. She essentially sets the whole thing up because her male relatives are being assholes and not providing for her. So she sets up the whole thing to manipulate everyone so she can marry up the social ladder and that unless the guy turns out decent she'll be so ugly he won't want to bone her. Which, mad respect guys. She's awesome.


End file.
